


Only for a Second

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ace!Mir, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Asexual Character, BTS 95z, Bad Parenting, Blood, Callboy Mir, Class Differences, Corruption, Dreams, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Platonic Emotional Intimacy, Platonic Jealousy, Platonic Relationships, Prostitution, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sexual Fantasy, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Physical contact is strictly regulated by the government. Desperately touch-starved Yoongi dreams of breaking the law, especially after he meets Jimin, who's lived his entire life in the restrictive, but upper class life provided to him by his ministry father.





	1. Prologue: Dreams of Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [❝can I touch you only for a second?❞ [+yoonmin!au]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291993) by cyphomin. 



> I watched cyphomin's video and it was really cool. I've never written RPF before out of uneasiness, but I was so inspired that here I am writing this. I am still planning the story out, but I thought I'd post the prologue/teaser today. You should really go watch the video. It's a Yoonmin video, (and this is a Yoonmin fic), but this is going to have Taekook on the side because Taekook is my OTP of OTPs.
> 
> My life has been completely taken over by BTS. That's why I've been absent from here. I've been making BTS FMVs instead of writing fic. Sorry for the absence. Though I'm not sure if anyone who reads any of my other stuff will be reading this...
> 
> Also, I haven't tagged it yet, because I'm still planning this out, but there is a high possibility of there being background Namjin. I'm sorry Hoseok, it looks like you're going to be left as the loner. 
> 
> Also, this is rated as "Teen" right now, but it may go up, again, still planning.

When he sleeps, Yoongi dreams about contact. 

He dreams about walking down a sidewalk not thinned by government jurisdiction and his shoulder just barely brushing against a stranger's as they hurry off to some destination unknown. 

He dreams about his foot knocking against someone else's under the table as they share a meal. 

He dreams about nodding off on the couch with his head in the crook of someone's neck.

He dreams of fingers reaching over to adjust his glasses and in the process fingertips just slightly whispering across his temples before they pull away. 

His nights are all full of dreams such as these. He wakes up with the ghosts of contact still hanging around him and feeling more alone than ever. 

He'll move around during the day aching for any scrap of contact, but knowing that it will never happen, because the cameras are always watching them. 

He returns home at night and has the dreams. His life remains in this cycle for what feels like an eternity. 

Then he meets the boy, and he's all Yoongi dreams about.  

And contact. 


	2. Chapter 1: People Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi watches a soon to be familiar young couple as he plays piano, Taehyung reminiscences about his father manipulating the system, and Jimin appreciates a marble floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter while feeling quiet down about having difficulty signing up for Interpark (I'm trying to register for the 4th A.R.M.Y. Membership as I'm sure many of you are), but Interpark just isn't letting me register for some weird reason. 
> 
> At first I was trying to work on a video, but I just couldn't in the mood I was in/am in. So I decided to try working on this chapter and I ended up getting it done. Now. It's 3:30 A.M. as I'm writing this (I finished the chapter a little over an hour ago), but I'm probably going to wait until morning to post it because I want to give myself a chance to edit it when I'm not so tired. 
> 
> Also I'm going to be raising the rating. For now I think just to "M", but it might go up to "E" later. So don't read if that isn't age appropriate for you and so on.
> 
> Edit: It's the next day now, (well, technically the same day) at 10:10 P.M. and I was finally able to sign up for Interpark and order the 4th A.R.M.Y. membership this afternoon. I've edited this off and on during the day.

Sometimes when his fingers are gliding over the keys and the music fills the room, Yoongi drifts into daydreams about dancing. He had seen an illegal broadcast once of an old film which had a scene that took place in a club. The actors had all been making contact. Shoulders and arms, and hips. Lips. It had caught his imagination. 

He likes to imagine the diners getting up from their carefully positioned and seated tables to dance. He likes the thought of dancing breaking through the fog of this purgatory. 

Sometimes though instead of daydreaming, he watches the diners. He doesn't really have a life of his own. It pretty much consists of work, which is coming to this restaurant to play piano six days a week and his tiny apartment, where he spends most of his time sleeping. 

So on days like today he enjoys watching the diners and pondering what sort of lives they might lead different from his own. 

Today there's a young couple at a table for two sitting near his piano. The two boys are obviously quite in love from the way they interact. They sit angled towards each other and can barely look at anything else. Their bodies are obviously yearning to touch, but their minds are keeping them in check with the law. 

He imagines that must be a particular agony of its own, to be so near the one you love and still be forbidden the contact.  

He covertly watches them as his fingers travel across the keys. He envies what they have. He also pities them, that they are stuck in that limbo.

Still every time he turns his gaze away from them it ends up traveling back again. They really do seem to be sitting dangerously close. 

He's seen couples get lost in each other's gaze or presence or whatever it is that happens to starstruck couples and accidentally brush hands or knees or feet. This tiny scrap of contact is of course caught on the cameras and not long after the couple is then pulled into a hearing. Either right from the restaurant or on their way home, depending on how long they linger here. It always causes quite a scene. 

The audience always gapes at the sight of the fully body-shelled police. At the dark masks that hide their faces, the body-armor, all the way to their dark gloves, the ones that aren't unlike the ones seen on hazmat suits.  

None of the onlookers ever try to help the terrified couple. They just stare on in fear of their own, always ever so glad it isn't happening to them. 

The unlucky pair is brought to a hearing where it is decided how deliberate their act of Contact had been. Their sentence is decided upon there. 

The two boys seem to have their wits about them though, despite their love-struck appearance. He notices suddenly that they're sporting matching bracelets on their left wrists, the opposite of the wrist where the ID band is worn. He feels a tug of wistfulness at the sweet gesture. He wonders which one of them purchased the matching set, maybe the one with the lighter hair, he appears to be the older one. 

After a few more songs Yoongi glances back to the couple's table only to notice that another party has been seated. He feels a confused rush of disappointment at the change. 

He shrugs the feeling away and continues playing. He has a long night ahead of him. 

***

"That was a pleasant evening," Taehyung voices. 

Jeongguk hums his agreement. 

They walk so closely together their fingers nearly touch as their arms swing with their movement. A couple years ago they had been called to a hearing for a shoulder-brush.  

Taehyung had never seen his father so angry.

Angry at the officials who had called them there. The man had been furious that they had attempted to charge his son with a crime of Contact. Charge his son, when he himself is a man of such position in the ministry? Champ'an Jeon had been equally displeased, but more quietly intimidating. 

There's been times since then when their feet have bumped or fingertips slightly touched or on one occasion (that's forged into his memory), Jeongguk's ebony hair had brushed across his face. They have not been hauled away to a hearing for any of these. He is sure it is because of what happened between his and Jeongguk's fathers and the officials the first time. 

The fear is too ingrained in him to press his luck though. He's sure if he stepped out of line and made any non-accidental contact he would just get himself and Jeongguk dragged to another hearing. 

That's what the paperwork is for. He's just waiting for it to clear. With the help of his father's connections it shouldn't be long. 

***

  
Jimin is lying on the marble floor of the entrance way. It's cool under his cheek. Everything in his father's house is the same tint. It's all alabaster everywhere. When the sun peeks through a window at just the right angle it can become blinding. 

Jimin takes some pride in his black hair being one of the few things to stand out amongst all the white.

He hears the voices of Taehyung and Jeongguk, but doesn't raise his head quite yet.

He had asked for some privacy, which would switch the cameras off, but as soon as Taehyung's and  Jeongguk's IDs had been read passing through the threshold the cameras would have been switched back on. 

He knows he should get up. He knows from details dropped during conversation that his father sometimes checks up on him using the feed from the house even though it's supposed to be only viewed by technicians, and only that if the computer flags a case of Contact. 

Two sets of feet stop beside his head. He sighs and rolls over. 

"We went to that restaurant I mentioned before," Taehyung says, "The one that caught my eye when I was out doing that other thing." 

Ah yes, that other _thing_. Jimin feels a twinge of uneasiness at the memory of what it is. He tries to squash it. He's Taehyung's best friend after all, he has to be supportive. 

A tiny eternal voice whispers to him that it's probably just jealousy that he's feeling. He shakes the thought away. He wants them to be happy. (Even if it feels like he's being cut out of something.)

"I think you'd like it," Taehyung continues. Lost in his thoughts as he was for a minute there Jimin has to take a couple moments to remember what Taehyung was talking about. Right, the restaurant he and Jeongguk went to. 

"You know my father doesn't approve of restaurants," or forays into the world outside this house, "he says that they are breeding grounds for accidental contact." 

"Well, when that thing goes through, he'll have to let you come out to celebrate!" Taehyung insists.

"Hyung, you do know, that I know, what that thing is?" Jeongguk interjects at this time, "I had to sign the paperwork as well." 

"Shush," Taehyung raising a finger to his own lips. "You don't know. You've magically forgotten." 

Jeongguk obediently shuts his eyes. Then he blinks them open several times. "Hyung, I suddenly can't remember what we've been speaking about." 

Taehyung bursts into a fit of giggles and Jeongguk smiles adoringly back at him. 

Jimin groans and rolls onto his stomach. "Tell me when you've stopped being ridiculous." 

***

  
Yoongi finishes work after an uneventful day. He purchases noodles for dinner at that one place that stays open even later than he gets let off work and eats them quickly, desiring his pillow. 

The night air is brisk as he walks home. It shakes off some of his lethargy. He knows though once he crawls into bed he'll be out like a light. 

Once he's inside his apartment he briefly considers taking a shower, but then decides to save it until morning. He changes into his sleepwear and stumbles into bed. 

Lying there in the dark he contemplates masturbating. Sometimes it helps to ease the gaping lack of contact. But before he's made the decision of whether to do so or not he's already drifted to sleep. 

He dreams about contact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champ'an is like the Korean equivalent to a Marquis. 
> 
> For the hair colours. I'm picturing Taehyung's as his hair from Run/ I Need U MVs (etc...). Jeongguk's/Jungkook's is his hair from War of Hormone. Jimin's is his hair from the Save Me MV. I know what style Yoongi's is in, but I'll keep you guessing for now. 
> 
> Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok will be all showing up, but it won't be yet, because other events need to happen first.


	3. Chapter 2: Engagement Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Taehyung go shopping, Yoongi uses a toque as a fruit basket, and Jeongguk let's himself into Taehyung's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Hours after I posted this chapter, the realization came to me that I had posted it without a Chapter title, Chapter Summary or Chapter notes. I am so embarrassed.

"Jiminie! Wake up! It's here!" Taehyung's voice breaks through the last shreds of his dream, something to do with a piano...

"What?" he asks groggily, "What's here?" He reaches for his glasses. 

Once he slides them into place he notices immediately that Taehyung's wearing his own on the back of his head, again. 

"The engagement contract was cleared by the ministry!" Taehyung exclaims excitedly, shaking the pile of folded papers in front of Jimin's face. 

"Which means Jeonggukkie and I are cleared for clothed contact. Of course, I still need to propose," Taehyung explains.

"So propose. I'm sure Jeongguk is eagerly awaiting the moment." Off Taehyung's look, "Which he of course has no idea is coming his way. It will be a total surprise!"  

"I want to go pick out the engagement gloves today. I wanted to know whether you would come with me or not. I know that you'll have to clear it with your father," Taehyung's face is hopeful. 

"I'll see what I can do," Jimin says, "Ideally, you'll only get engaged once." 

"Of course, it's Jeongguk!" Taehyung replies, affronted, 

***

  
Yoongi dreams about strands of hair sliding through his fingers and soft skin under his lips. 

He wakes vaguely aroused and gets himself off with sharp, precise tugs. He then climbs into the shower. It's another work day for him, so he needs to make his way to the restaurant. 

He hurriedly dries the dyed white-blond strands of his hair before tugging on his clothes. He's always found himself grateful that he managed to find work as a pianist, even if it's only at a restaurant. 

And he's always been relieved that the restaurant didn't force him into a uniform. As long as he looks respectable they don't care. Of course that does result in the fact that he wears all his best clothes to his job as the restaurant pianist, but it's not like he has anyone to impress in his personal life, so it doesn't really matter. 

Sometimes he wonders where his brother ended up, but he always turns his thoughts quickly away from that path. Wondering about that only leads him into trouble. 

He does up his shoes and, after locating his keys, hurries out the door. He catches the door before it closes with his foot and rushes back inside.

He grabs an apple out of the toque he's been using as his fruit bowl since he dropped his actual one over a month ago. He's been too busy working six days a week to go out and replace it on those days and too busy sleeping during his one day off to do it then either. He will have to be a new bowl eventually though, he likes that hat.

He eats the apple as he walks to work, careful not to get any juice on his shirt or jacket. 

He somehow arrives at work about a quarter of an hour early. He takes a seat at the piano bench to be out of the way as the waiters rush around setting everything out for the day. He won't get paid for coming in early when he wasn't asked to, but he sees no harm in playing some music for the waiters anyways. 

His fingers glide over the keys as he plays the first song that came to mind, a soft, slow love ballad that's usually sung by a crooning male singer. 

He loses himself in the music and almost before he knows it, it is time for the restaurant to open. Time to get to work. 

***

  
"It's weird to be out here in the open. I haven't been out past the front gates in months," Jimin says as he and Taehyung walk down the sidewalk. There is about a foot of space between them. 

Jimin is heavily clothed, dressed in a striped sweater, a long grey jacket, cream gloves, and white trousers. He still feels overexposed. 

"You should treasure the experience! Who knows when you'll be out here again!" Taehyung says, lifting his arms into the air. 

"You asked your father about coming to the engagement party tonight, right?" Taehyung suddenly starts walking backwards as he asks this. It seems terribly risky. 

"He agreed," Jimin confirms, nervously trying to watch both Taehyung feet and gesturing arms. 

"Good, because it's just going to be you, me and Jeonggukkie," Taehyung grins. 

"What about your brother and sister? They aren't coming? Or Jeongguk's brother?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Jeongyu and Eonjin joined the "Closed Hearts, Safe Hearts" Youth Group. In conclusion they're avoiding venues of entertainment or other places where large groups of people gather. I think it's probably some form of protest against my father, but who knows?" Taehyung shrugs his shoulders, if he's upset about his siblings not attending his engagement party he doesn't show it. 

"And Junghyun-nim is too busy with his work at the Ministry to take time off right now," he continues. "Ah!" he exclaims with a pleased smile and a point of his finger, "This is the shop."

They had arrived at the store as Taehyung had been speaking. 

They enter. 

***

  
The scanner at the front door reads his ID band and allows him entrance to Taehyung's apartment. He shuts the door behind him.

"I'd like some privacy, please," Jeongguk says to the empty room. 

He sets down his bag on the floor and and hangs his jacket over a chair. He retrieves his sketchbook and pencil-case from his bag and retreats to Taehyung's room.

He sprawls out on the bed. The blanket and pillow smell of Taehyung's skin and hair. He presses his nose against the pillow. 

The engagement period is for at least six months. He wants to be married now. 

He sighs. 

He flips his sketchbook open and readjusts his glasses. He tries to focus on drawing. He sketches Taehyung's face, his hands, the curve of his shoulders. He closes the sketchbook with another sigh. 

This isn't helping.

***

  
"I think you chose, well," Jimin says, as they leave the shop. 

"I agree, they feel like the right ones." Taehyung is carrying a bag which holds the engagement gloves inside.

"Now all you have to do is propose," Jimin feels that drop in his stomach again, but he shakes it off. 

"I have it all planned out!" Taehyung spreads his arms wide. 

"Jeongguk will certainly be swept off his feet," Jimin laughs. 

"He most certainly will! And then we shall see you afterwards for the engagement party!" Taehyung points at him. 

They part at the gate. Taehyung leaves in high spirits on his mission to propose. Jimin watches him leave. 

Once Taehyung's out of sight Jimin makes his way inside his father's house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a visual reference for Yoongi's white-blond hair, it's supposed to be like the hair he has in his Agust D videos.


	4. Chapter 3: First Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves are worn, Jimin feels left out, and Yoongi explores his fantasy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter. I had meant to have it up last Thursday, since I was away on the weekend, but then I failed to do so. My apologies. Here it is now. I have part of the next chapter written, so hopefully I can have that up soon. 
> 
> The story is now making use of it's M rating. Please review the tags, I have added a new one. I am considering whether I am going to need to change the rating to E.
> 
> Edit: I added more tags. I realized there weren't any to do with Jimin and Taehyung. So I fixed that. Also I tagged Yoongi's position as a pianist while I was at it. There will probably be more tags added as the story progresses. I know there will be more needed for the next chapter, but I don't want to add them until they are required.
> 
> I also scanned through and edited a few things I noticed. I had edited it before I posted it, but I guessed I missed a couple words. This is technically the next day, after I posted it, but I haven't gone to sleep yet.

Jeongguk wakes to a room full of flowers.

"I was going to send them to your father's, but my ID band told me that you were here, so I told the delivery people to bring them here instead," Taehyung explains at the sight of his opening eyes. 

Taehyung sets a box on the bed and carefully lifts the lid, revealing a pair of black gloves. 

"Will you wear these gloves for me?" Taehyung asks solemnly,  "Until the time that we are wed?"

"I will," Jeongguk replies, sliding them on. Jeongguk takes a moment to marvel at the fine make of the gloves and at their names stitched into the material at the wrists. His own on the left and Taehyung's on the right. 

Taehyung sets down the second box. 

Jeongguk lifts the lid with two gloved hands. Inside are the gloves that match Jeongguk's. 

"Will you wear these gloves for me until the time we are wed?" Jeongguk asks now. 

"I will," Taehyung promises. His fingers disappear into the dark fabric. On his gloves the names are switched, Jeongguk's name on his right wrist and his own on the left. 

As if pulled by a magnet, their gloved fingers creep across the blanket and twine together. 

Jeongguk gasps at the first moment of unflinching contact. Taehyung rubs his thumb soothingly over the top of Jeongguk's hand. 

Jeongguk's head falls forwards against Taehyung's shoulder. His breath hitching in Taehyung's ear. 

"I love you, Kookie," Taehyung murmurs. "And when we are married, I promise to kiss you everyday, even though that is marked down under unnecessary contact," Taehyung vows.

Jeongguk runs a gloved hand through Taehyung's hair. "Love you too." His fingers tighten in the brown strands.

Taehyung shudders in pleasure at the contact.

The cameras watch on.

***

  
Taehyung and Jeongguk show up at his door smiling. And holding hands. Jimin regards this with a sharp twist in his gut. 

He smiles and congratulates them. 

He grabs his coat and they depart for the restaurant. He feels a wave of relief that his father is not home, or it would have been an uncomfortable departure. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk release hands as they walk to the restaurant, since Unnecessary Contact is still frowned upon, even though they are engaged. They walk so that they are brushing against each other. 

Jimin feels the pit in his stomach growing and growing. 

With the chatter of Taehyung and Jeongguk playing as a backdrop to his thoughts the restaurant comes into sight. 

"I know you'll just love this restaurant!" Taehyung exclaims, turning to smile at him. Jimin smiles back, feeling a little less tense. It's not like Taehyung's going to disappear on him he assures himself. They've been best friends forever. Years and years before Jeongguk was ever in the picture. 

Those matching gloves don't have the power to change that. 

Taehyung tugs open the door and holds it open for his fiancé and best friend. Jimin follows Jeongguk inside. Taehyung stepping in after him. 

The smell of the food makes his mouth water, but the sound of the piano draws his gaze to the center of the room. He takes in the sight of the man sitting at the piano bench, with his white-blond hair and black suit he makes a striking figure. 

Suddenly the man turns and looks his way. Their eyes lock for a second and Jimin shivers at the intense look. No one's ever looked at him like that before. Like they want to devour him. 

***

A group of three enters the restaurant. Yoongi recognizes the couple that had come in previously. Their engagement is displayed in the gloves they wear and the way they allow their jacket covered arms to rub against each other as they walk.

Though the couple had caught his attention before, it is the third member of their party that catches his eye now. The young man is probably around the age of the older of the couple, and his pale skin is offset by his coal black hair. 

Yoongi feels the sudden desire to feel the texture of that hair under his fingertips, to taste the softness of that skin with his tongue. What does his voice sound like? How would he moan with pleasure if Yoongi pinned him against the piano and fucked him open on his cock?

He's never wanted anyone this intensely before. He doesn't even know the man's name.

***

  
Jimin can barely focus on his dinner. Or what Taehyung is saying. All he can feel is the gaze of the pianist prickling on his neck. It's burning into his flesh. 

He thinks Taehyung and Jeongguk might be holding hands under the table. Now they probably won't get arrested for it, since they are engaged after all, but they still shouldn't do it in public. It's improper. 

If he was less distracted he would probably feel more scandalized. As it is he can barely sip on his soup. 

He takes a moment to discreetly glance behind him to check if the pianist is still staring and finds those eyes still locked onto him. A rush of heat goes through him. 

He quickly looks away. Definitely still watching him. 

***

  
Or maybe the boy would like to be spanked? Yoongi muses. He would definitely make pretty noises then. He could spank him then fuck him on all fours. 

Those lips also look good for sucking cock. He would probably be desperate to please. Then Yoongi could pull out and come all over his beautiful face and glossy hair. 

That hair. How Yoongi wants to run his fingers through it. Or tighten his fingers in it with his cock down the boy's throat. 

Yoongi shivers at his thoughts, still watching the table of three. His fingers glide over the keys without him having to look. 

***

  
Jimin feels relief when dinner is finally over. They are going to be continuing the engagement party back at his place. 

He can deal with more of Taehyung and Jeongguk being totally cutesy. What he doesn't think he can handle any more of is the heated stares from the pianist. 

Taehyung settles the bill despite Jimin's attempts to pay and then they are on their way. Jimin is sure he can feel eyes on him all the way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first Yoongi-Jimin sighting has now occurred. They have yet to actually meet though.


	5. Chapter 4: Semi-Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, the appearance of Jimin's father, true love, and Yoongi wishing today was a work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the chapter I posted earlier this week was supposed to be last week's chapter, here is another chapter. 
> 
> As I said they would be, the tags have been updated along with this chapter. Also the rating is being upped from M to E.

Jimin is sitting beside the pianist on the piano bench. 

"You're so good at playing the piano," he complements, pressing himself against the other man's back and draping his arms over the man's shoulders. 

"I can play you as well," the pianist says.

Suddenly a strange gasping sound reaches Jimin's ears. As he's trying to decipher it the setting changes and suddenly he's tied to a bed. He realizes the sound is him, moaning. 

He's tied to a bed and the man is stroking his cock. Jimin bucks into the touch.

"I'm going to put it in now," the pianist tells him, pushing his legs open. Then he is being penetrated by the man's dick.

He blinks for a second and they are once again at the piano, but the pianist is still inside of him. He is being fucked against the piano and his wrists are trapped in one of the man's hands. 

The pianist kisses him and their tongues press against each other. The sound of it is extraordinarily loud in his ears. 

Back to the bed and he's now wearing a blindfold. The man's pinching one of his nipples. 

The hand circles his cock again and Jimin comes with a cry. 

Jimin wakes up to cooling wetness in his pajama bottoms. 

***

  
"This is nice," Taehyung says. He's sitting in the grass with Jeongguk's head pillowed in his lap and Jimin's hand in his. 

He's never held hands with Jimin before. He can't remember why at the moment. He's sure it will come to him. 

He marvels at how small Jimin's hand is in his grasp. He remembers offering his hand to Jimin once. During that State of Emergency, but his friend hadn't taken it. 

He doesn't think about that now though. He feels content. Jeongguk reaches up and strokes his hair. He smiles down at his fiancé. 

He catches hold of Jeongguk's hand and lifts it to his lips, pressing a reverent kiss to the knuckles. 

The action feels so right, but somewhere he knows it's not one he should be performing freely. Their skin is bare he notices. 

Where are their engagement gloves? Where are the cameras? Where is the city? 

Oh, I'm asleep, he realizes. 

Taehyung wakes up. 

***

Jeongguk's lying on his stomach on the rug of his childhood home. Taehyung's warmth pressed snugly against his side. 

They're holding hands. They are wearing their engagement gloves, but it isn't enough. Jeongguk wants, _needs_ , to feel Taehyung's skin. He grips the tip of the older boy's glove and tugs it off. 

Taehyung returns the favor. 

The twine their bare fingers together. He reaches for his fiancé's other hand and soon frees that one from the fabric as well. 

Taehyung slips his naked fingers under the wrist of Jeongguk's remaining glove and slowly pushes it from his hand. 

They tightly grasp hands. 

Jeongguk leans in for a kiss. 

And wakes up frustrated in his own bed. 

***

  
Yoongi slips the boy out of his jacket, then pushes him down onto his bed. He presses a forceful kiss to that vulnerable mouth and rakes his fingers through that inky hair. 

"You're so beautiful!" Yoongi gasps against the younger man's mouth," he reluctantly relinquishes his grip on the boy's hair so that he can help him with his trousers. 

In what feels like a blink of an eye the boy's riding him. That coal black hair brushes against Yoongi's face as he moves. 

The boy clutches at his shoulders. Yoongi licks at the skin he can reach. They come together. 

"What's you're name?" Yoongi asks as they lay together, catching their breath. He's drawing patterns on the boy's skin. 

The boy opens his mouth to answer. 

Yoongi never hears what he would of said, because it is then that he wakes up, alone in his own bed. 

***

  
Thankfully, Jimin had asked for privacy to sleep. Though just sleep without eyes on him had been what he had in mind. Not this rush of shame that accompanies his waking today. 

He heads directly to the bathroom to shower and changes into a fresh set of soft white garments. To his horror he finds his father sitting at the table when he enters the kitchen.

"Ah, Jimin," his father says, not looking up from the Note he is scrolling through. Work most definitely. He draws out Jimin's name when he says it. "I didn't expect to see you up so soon since you were you up last night celebrating Kim Taehyung's engagement." 

Jimin doesn't say anything. He knows from experience that his father doesn't desire a response at this point. 

He silently takes a seat across from his father. 

***

  
Taehyung smiles and opens the door to greet Jeongguk. On a whim he holds up both gloved palms. Jeongguks laughs, but happily presses his own to Taehyung's. _Holy palmers' kiss_ , Taehyung thinks giddily. 

They twine their fingers together. In sync they walk into the apartment still gripping hands, Taehyung walking backwards. 

They settle onto the couch, giggling. 

***

  
With his eyes closed Yoongi pictures the boy from the restaurant. With a hand on his cock he pictures the boy on all fours. In his mind's eye he works the younger man open with his fingers until he's begging to be fucked. 

With one hand cupping his balls and another twisting at the head, Yoongi sees himself thrusting in. He imagines reaching a hand underneath the boy, not to stroke the boy's cock, but to pinch at his nipples instead. He enjoys the gasps this brings out from his fantasy vision of the young man. 

His hand moves faster. His breath coming out in pants.

He pulls out and thrusts back in. Almost there...

Yoongi spills into his own hand. 

The loneliness washes over him once again. He finds himself for once disappointed that today is his one day off. 

Today he'd prefer work and being surrounded by all those untouchable people.

***

  
Jimin feels a rush of relief when his father finally leaves the table. He remains sitting there, staring off blankly into space.

He lays his head down on his arms on the table. He'd balk at that show of weakness, when his father might be watching on the feed from the cameras. There's no point being concerned over it though. 

His father already thinks he's weak. 

He doesn't cry. 

***

  
Taehyung finds it hard to resist the urge to take hold of Jeongguk's hand as they walk down the sidewalk, now that he's able to do so. It feels like his entire body is thrumming with the need to wrap itself around the younger boy and never let go. 

He knows that there was a time before Jeonggukkie came into his life, but he can't imagine his life without him now. 

They arrive at Jimin's father's estate. The gate opens for their ID bands. 

As does the front door. 

"Jiminie?" Taehyung calls out as they enter. As one, he and Jeongguk reach for each other's hands. 

"Kitchen," comes the muffled reply. 

Taehyung rushes towards his best friend's voice, concerned, tugging his fiancé along by the hand. 

He finds Jimin at the table with his head resting on his arms. He has to squash the urge to run a hand soothingly over his best friend's back. The cameras are watching. 

And Jimin probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture anyways. 

Taehyung sits down in the chair beside his friend. Jeongguk takes the one next to him, their hands still connected. 

"Have you had anything to eat?" Taehyung asks. 

"A little," Jimin murmurs into his arms. 

"Why don't we relocate to a different room. You might feel a bit better in the living room," Taehyung suggests. 

Jimin finally raises his head and nods. 

As they move from the kitchen, Taehyung thinks, not for the first time, that Jimin would be much happier if he moved away and got out from under his father's influence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, "Holy palmers' kiss" was a reference to Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". I couldn't resist. I'm a major Shakespeare fan. Romeo and Juliet was my favourite of his plays until I read Hamlet. Which is currently my favourite Shakespeare play. (Romeo and Juliet is still my second favourite.)


	6. Chapter 5: First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi buys a fruit bowl, Taehyung and Jeongguk attempt to morph into one, and Jimin goes through an awkward first meeting and recalls another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter five. I had hoped to get it up either yesterday or earlier today, but it took longer to write than I expected, though in result you are getting a slightly longer chapter.

_Fruit bowl. Fruit bowl. Fruit bowl._ Yoongi chants to himself as he walks through the streets. It would be a shame if he forgot to return with what he had ventured out for. 

Yes he, Min Yoongi has for once come out into the world on his day off. He had showered, then lain around for a bit.

Today though he had found the stillness of his apartment suffocating. So here he is, finally out to buy that fruit bowl. He pulls his coat tighter against the chill of the Autumn air.

 _Ah._  He spots a store that looks promising and ducks inside. Somewhere between ten and fifteen minutes later he emerges triumphantly from the store, his new fruit bowl stored in a box within the bag clutched in his hand. 

Just as he's coming out of the store, someone almost bumps into him. He's so surprised that he stands there and blinks in shock for a couple seconds. They hadn't even brushed him, but it had been close. 

People are usually more careful. 

He glances up. 

A tug of familiarity pulls at him when he realizes that it was the older half of the couple he had watched at his work as the person who had nearly collided with him. 

"Hey, you're the pianist right? From that restaurant?" the man says instead of apologizing. He gestures when he talks. Yoongi remembers that from when he watched him eating with his boyfriend, now fiancé. 

"Sorry," his fiancé peers around him at Yoongi, his eyes wide behind his glasses, a mustard yellow toque pulled down over his head, his bangs sticking out from underneath it. 

"It's okay," Yoongi says quickly. He feels flustered to find himself talking to them. He had rated them among the beautiful, untouchable people. 

The younger man disappears shyly back behind his fiancé. 

"Yeah," Yoongi finally answers, "I'm the pianist." 

"Terrific!" the man exclaims, flashing a wide smile, "You should come with us! My friend Jimin's feeling kinda blue, and I think some music might cheer him up. We were out here picking up some meat to cook." 

"Well..." Yoongi says slowly, stalling, then an image of the young man that had accompanied them to the restaurant flashes in his mind. That must be who he means. _Jimin_. He likes it. 

"Well I suppose I could come for just a bit," he tells them. 

"I knew you'd say yes," the man smiles again. 

"I'm Taehyung and this is my fiancé, Jeongguk," Taehyung introduces as they begin walking. 

"I'm Yoongi," he responds. 

***

  
Jimin is lying sprawled out on one of the couches in the living room, with an arm covering his eyes. He imagines how outraged his father would be if Jimin masturbated right here in the open. That would surely teach the man a lesson about watching the home feed. 

Jimin would never do it. Just the thought of it makes him flush with shame. Besides, Taehyungie and Jeungguk are sure to be back any minute. 

He turns over on the couch. Lying face down now. He hears movement at the entrance. Return of the lovebirds no doubt. 

Taehyung's familiar voice reaches his ears, but then an unfamiliar voice answers. Who did TaeTae drag back this time? 

Jimin rises from the couch to find out. 

It's Taehyung that he sees first, telling a story and gesturing with his hands, well one hand. Jimin tunes it out for now, it's one he knows. 

It's Jeongguk he sees next, pressed right against Taehyung's side. It's a trait he tends to display when he's feeling shy, it's more overt now that they can actually touch. So not someone Jeongguk knows. Someone new. 

Without surprise he takes in that Taehyung and Jeongguk are holding hands. They seemed to have morphed into a single being since the engagement contract was finalized.

Finally his gaze falls onto the third person, expecting them to be totally unknown. With a shock he realizes he recognizes that face, from the restaurant and his dream last night. 

It's the pianist. 

He finds himself flushing with embarrassment, even though there is no way that the man can know what he dreamt. 

"Bringing strangers into my father's house again?", he says out loud. 

The three of them turn to look at him. Taehyung smiles at him. The pianist is looking as if he is suddenly doubting whether it was a good idea to come. Jeongguk only briefly glances at him before turning his attention back to his fiancé. 

"This is Yoongi-shi, that fantastic pianist from the restaurant we went for the engagement dinner," Taehyung explains. 

"Yoongi-shi this is Jimin," Taehyung finishes the introductions. 

"Did you take him grocery shopping with you?" Jimin asks, taking sudden notice of the bags in the pianist's, Yoongi's, hands. One of the bags is one of the ones made out of the thinner fabric you get if you didn't bring your own, the other he recognizes as having been retrieved from his own cupboard. He knows it's rude to just ignore Yoongi like this, but being around him right now after the dream is confusing. He doesn't think he can handle direct conversation. 

"No, we met him on the way back," Taehyung says, "He offered to help carry." Somehow this resulted in Yoongi and Jeongguk both carrying bags and Taehyung being in his current bag-less state. Jimin could comment on this, but doesn't. 

"Well I guess we should get cooking if we ever want to eat," Jimin turns to walk towards the kitchen, "Taehyung remember that you are strictly non-participatory except for when following instructions."  _We don't want a repeat of last time_. 

 

***

  
Jimin's even prettier up close, Yoongi notices. 

He wants to press his fingers past those pink lips and pet his tongue. He wants to hold Jimin to him and pinch the boy's nipples until he's crying. 

He's definitely not going to get a chance though. The younger man seems to be repulsed by Yoongi's mere presence in his house.

Not that he was expecting a chance. 

He'd like to get an opportunity to change his mind, but he doubts he'll be given one. Taehyung probably only invited him along for the novelty of it. 

He offers his assistance with the cooking. Living alone so long, it's something he's fairly skilled at. It's a bit difficult to focus on the cooking with all three of them there. Jimin drives him to distraction with his mere existence and the engaged pair tend to form a single form which makes his heart throb in pain and envy. Still it comes out tasting like it's supposed to. Which is a win. 

***

  
Yoongi's decent at cooking Jimin discovers. Which is useful, since Taehyung is pretty much the worst, in a endearing sort of way. There was that time when they tried to bake a cake...

What he should of foreseen, but had somehow failed to protect, was ending up on the couch beside Yoongi. This comes about by the newly-engaged pair's sheer unwillingness to release hands when they can be holding them instead. Taehyung had suggested that they eat in the living room, and he had agreed without thinking this through. 

There's no way for him to escape without being obvious. If he moves to an armchair it will be obvious that he is running away. He forces himself to remain in place. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk have linked their ankles together. He decides to focus on the story Taehyung is telling instead. 

***

  
Jimin has a nice laugh he notices. It makes warmth curl in Yoongi's stomach. He'd like to be able to make him laugh, or even just smile. 

He drinks the sound in. This might be his only chance to be this close. He needs to remember all the details. 

He glances to Taehyung when the boy says his name. 

"Yoongi-shi, would you like to play a song?" Taehyung asks with a smile of encouragement. 

"Sure," Yoongi replies, he had of course noticed the piano in the corner of the room. 

He rises from the couch and sits down at the piano bench. He lifts the lid and settles his fingers on the keys. 

"It might be in need of tuning," Taehyung tells him, "It hasn't been played for a long time." 

Yoongi knows not to ask for further information. Especially since it was not Jimin himself who offered up the information. He especially doesn't dare to ask who's piano it was. 

Yoongi's fingers glide of the keys. 

***

  
**Seven and a half years ago.**

 

Jimin would have liked to attend the party. Taehyung was attending it with his father after all. His mother used to allow him and his brother attend events, but now that she and his brother have disappeared (runaway) his father is barely letting him leave the house to visit Taehyung. 

It's very frustrating. (And he misses his mother. And brother.) 

Taehyung promised to come over today and tell him all about it. He's especially interested (and concerned) now that he's heard there was some sort of commotion at the event. His father wouldn't tell him anything about it. 

He hears voices at the door. By his father's standoffish tone, he's most likely speaking to Taehyung's father. He's never understood how two men can work closely together like that and dislike each other so much. 

He hopes that now that his mother's gone his father won't interfere with his friendship with the other boy. He hasn't done anything yet, but he's wary that the man might. 

On the other hand, Taehyung's father is always cordial to him. 

He walks out to the entrance way and than stops. There's a small figure lurking behind Taehyung. It doesn't appear to be either Jeongyu or Eonjin. 

"Jiminie!" Taehyung waves as he spots him, "This is Jeon Jeongguk." 

Ah, the younger son of Champ'an Jeon. They must have met at the party. 

The younger boy is still hiding shyly behind Taehyung. 

"He's a little shy," Taehyung smiles affectionately, "Isn't he cute?"

They're standing quite close to each other. Jimin feels like he's on the outside staring in on his best friend. Suddenly separate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the visual of Jeongguk in the glasses/toque/with the bangs, it's supposed to be like in this video, [해피벌쓰데이 쩨이호오오옵! . Though of course it's with black hair, since he has black hair in this. Also they're all supposed to be their actual age, but since it's Autumn, Jeongguk and Jimin would have had their birthdays, while Taehyung has not yet had his. So they are slightly older than their real life counterparts. So in the "Seven and a half years ago" section Jimin and Taehyung are fourteen and Jeongguk is twelve (going by Birthday age and not Korean age).](http://www.vlive.tv/video/23227)


	7. Chapter 6: Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi has guests, Taehyung and Jeongguk hide in a closet, and Jimin receives a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is this week's chapter. Unfortunately something weird happened with last week's chapter I guess since it was sitting as a draft chapter for a couple hours so when I posted it the archive seemed to read it as if when I has saved it as a draft had been when I posted it instead of when I posted it, so it's possible that if you've been reading this you might not have read last week's chapter, so you might want to go check. 
> 
> Also usually I put this kind of note in this bottom author note but it's relevant to this chapter: all the other characters are the right age in regard to each other and only slightly older (by a few months) than their real life counterparts, because this is taking place in Autumn and progressing from there, the only exception to this (so far?) is Jeon Junghyun. From what I've gathered Jungkook's brother is only two years older than him. For this AU, Junghyun is probably somewhere around ten years older than Jeongguk.

After he's played a few songs Taehyung and Jeongguk walk with him to the door. He has work in the morning after all. 

"You should come and play the piano again," Taehyung tells him, as Yoongi pulls on his coat.

"Well, I suppose I could. If that's what you want," Yoongi replies. He wants to. He desperately desires the chance to see Jimin again. The third boy had stayed behind in the living room. 

He's probably still sprawled gracefully on the couch. His shirt had ridden up to show off a flash of tempting skin which Yoongi had fantasied licking.  

"Tell me your ID and I can contact you about it," Taehyung says suddenly just as he's stepping out the door. 

He then steps back into the house and several minutes pass as the IDs are exchanged, a process which takes a while to perform correctly since the IDs are a series of numbers. He feels slightly uneasy during all of this, since Jeongguk is standing nearby watching the entire process. 

He's not sure what the code of conduct is for exchanging IDs with someone else's fiancé. 

Eventually it is all settled and he is on his way again. He tries not to feel offended that Jimin didn't come to check why it was taking so long for his friends to return.

Is his presence so repulsive that the younger man couldn't bear the chance of another run in with him? 

***

  
Jimin feels relief once Yoongi has finally left. Being around the other man makes him feel strange. 

The man shouldn't affect him at all. They hardly know each other. 

Well they most likely won't cross paths again he consoles himself. He resolves himself to put Yoongi out of his mind once Taehyung and Jeongguk return. 

What is taking them such a long time? 

*** 

  
The next day, Yoongi finds his mind drifting as he plays. Which isn't an uncommon experience on it's own, but this time he keeps turning the events of the previous day over and over. 

He attempts to talk sternly to himself and remember that it will most likely never happen again. People like him and people like Jimin, or Taehyung and Jeongguk just don't mix well. 

Jimin for that matter had shown his displeasure at his presence plainly, by not speaking to him. Taehyung had been kind, but Yoongi had gotten the feeling that it was the man's general demeanor with everyone. Jeongguk was the hardest to read out of the three. Yoongi still had no idea what the youngest had thought of the situation. 

He's consumed with these thoughts all day as he plays. He barely notices the passing of the hours. Still, he's relieved when it's time for him to go home. 

He decides to make himself something to eat at home, hoping that he will be able to focus on the rhythm of cooking. 

When he arrives at his apartment he is past surprised to find Taehyung and Jeongguk standing in front of his door. Jeongguk is holding a container.  

Yoongi stops walking and stares.

"Yoongi-shi!" Taehyung exclaims happily, he takes the container from Jeongguk. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No," Yoongi replies uncertainly. 

"I have black bean noodles," Taehyung announces, shaking the container slightly. 

"Okay," Yoongi says slowly, eyeing the container. 

"My brother and sister are learning to make it in their cult," Taehyung fills in, "My sister gave me some to eat in apology for not attending the engagement party at the restaurant."

"Your siblings joined a cult?" Yoongi asks, one part concerned and two parts intrigued. 

"They joined the Closed Hearts, Safe Hearts Youth Group," Taehyung explains. 

"Ah," Yoongi had heard of it. 

"So can we come in?" Taehyung holds up the food enticingly. 

"Yeah, of course," Yoongi stumbles in his sudden haste to allow them inside. He's never had guests in his entire time living here. 

He's not sure what to do now that he has them. Offer refreshments he supposes. 

***

  
He never gets the full picture of the attack on the party. From Taehyung's recount he gains the knowledge that the cause was an armed pro-contact extremest. Taehyung didn't see much, because he and Jeongguk (Jeonggukkie, Taehyung had called him - Jimin's heart had flopped at their easy familiarity) had spent it hidden inside a closet. 

Apparently Official Jeon Junghyun had attempted to reason with the man. Jeongguk's brother is much beloved by the everyday people and he is thought of as their champion. He often speaks out for lessening the penalties for breeching the contact laws. 

His appointment to this branch of the Ministry was the main motivator behind the Jeon's relocation here. 

His reputation is probably the only reason his attempt to reason with the extremest didn't get him shot. A fate his own father apparently only narrowly avoided Jimin heard later from another source. 

He can understand that Taehyung's story would have gaps in it, but he was always left feeling like his friend had purposely left parts of the story out. Specifically pieces regarding himself and Jeongguk. 

He had never felt able to pursue the story though. It's in the past now anyways. 

***

  
It feels nice eating with people in his own home. It feels much more welcoming with Taehyung and Jeongguk in it with him, even if Jeongguk stays by Taehyung's side quietly. 

Taehyung happily talks about memories from his and Jimin's childhood or things that he and Jeongguk have done. Jeongguk watches him as he talks with a certain intensity. As if he's gotten caught up in Taehyung's brightness. 

As Taehyung talks he'll turn and smile at his fiancé, before turning back to Yoongi. Though sometimes he seems to get hooked on Jeongguk's gaze and it's several moments before he looks away. Than of course there's their hands, which are clasped tightly together. 

There's this overwhelming devotion about their love that had been obvious even before their engagement had gone through. It's what had caught his eye originally at the restaurant. It's fascinating to be able to observe it up close now. 

***

  
**Seven and a half years ago**

"Taehyung," his father says, "This is Jeongguk-ah, Champ'an Jeon's son." 

He then walks off leaving the two boys alone. 

"Hello, Jeongguk-ah," Taehyung waves. 

Jeongguk waves shyly. He attempts to hide his face in the collar of the suit he's wearing for the occasion. He longs for one of his baggy hoodies. He can hide properly in those. 

"Why don't we go over to that corner," Taehyung points to a spot that isn't crowded. 

Jeongguk nods. He peeks at Taehyung's hair as they walk over, it's an interesting fluffy blond. It makes Jeongguk think of a lion. He smiles to himself at the thought. 

"It must have been hard moving," Taehyung says as they settle in the corner. 

Jeongguk nods. 

"But since you moved now we're getting to meet!" Taehyung smiles.

It's a smile that makes Jeongguk smile back. 

Jeongguk's just relaxing when chaos comes to cut through. The doors on the other side of the wide room bang open and a man strides into the room with a gun. People start panicking. He releases a shot into the ceiling.

"I'm looking for Official Park," he shouts. 

"Taehyung!" his father grabs him roughly by the shoulder. The sudden contact is a shock even in this state of emergency. His father drags him towards a door that leads to a closet. 

Jeongguk is standing there frozen. Taehyung lunges back to grab him by the wrist. 

His father pushes him into the closet and he pulls Jeongguk along. 

"Stay in there," he commands, "Don't come out no matter what you hear. Lock it from inside once I close it. I'll come back for you once it's over."

His father closes the door. Taehyung quickly locks it. They can hear a chair being dragged in front of the door. 

Taehyung grows aware of Jeongguk silently crying next to him. He turns to the younger boy. 

"We should be safe in here," he tells him soothingly. 

"And most everyone out there are Officials or people like your dad," he continues, "I'm sure the situation will be resolved quickly."

Jeongguk's still crying. 

Taehyung bites his lip in thought. Pulls the crying younger boy into his arms. 

"Emergency situation," he mumbles into Jeongguk's hair. 

Jeongguk clutches at Taehyung's shirt. 

They stay like that as the ordeal with the extremest continues on outside the closet. From time to time they can hear muffled voices. 

At one point Jeongguk whispers, "That sounded like my brother." 

Jeongguk starts crying again when a gunshot rings out, internally Taehyung's panicking as well. 

Eventually the sound of the chair moving from in front of the door comes. They reluctantly step away from each other, knowing that they most likely won't have another chance to make contact. 

Taehyung steps protectively in front of Jeongguk. 

A knock on the door. "Taehyung, it's me. Open up, it's all over." His father.

Taehyung's body sags with relief.

He unlocks the door. 

***

  
Jimin falls into his bed. His eyes slipping shut. Behind closed eyelids he sees Taehyung and Jeongguk holding hands, Taehyung laughing, Yoongi at his mother's piano. 

Jimin dreams. 

The earth rumbles beneath and the room is dark without power. Taehyung stretches out a hand to him, Jeongguk of course at his side. In the dream Jimin takes the hand. Contentment filling him at completing the action. 

Then he's on the couch in his father's living room, the one he was sitting on with Yoongi. Now though they are lying on it together. He is spooned against Yoongi's chest and the older man has his hand tucked under his shirt, his palm splayed over his stomach. His other arm is wrapped around Jimin. 

He presses kisses against Jimin's hair and rubs the hand on his stomach in circles. It's very peaceful. 

The peaceful atmosphere changes to erotic as he shifts and he's suddenly in his own bed. He's lying stretched out naked. Yoongi is sucking on one nipple and pinching the other. 

A blink and he's riding Yoongi, with one of the man's hands wrapped around his throat and the other stroking his cock. Jimin claws at his back. 

Jimin wakes up in his own bed, aching with arousal. He hurriedly asks for privacy, unable to remember if he asked before he went to bed. 

He pushes off his pajama bottoms and underwear. He takes himself in hand, gasping at the first touch. 

He closes his eyes. Picturing the man with white-blond hair. He roughens his grip on himself, trying to make it feel real. 

He stick three fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. He imagines Yoongi ordering him to get his fingers wet. 

He presses one of the spit-slicked fingers against his entrance. As he slides it in he pictures Yoongi crouching over him. Imagines that it is Yoongi preparing him for his cock. 

He moves his hand quicker and presses another finger inside. He thrusts his fingers and rolls back against them. 

He pictures Yoongi talking to him as he adds the third, something like, "Almost there," perhaps. 

Jimin comes with a cry. Shuddering in his bed. 

At least he won't have to see Yoongi again, he thinks. Hopefully these strange feelings he invokes will be gone soon enough. 

His ID beeps. He presses on it. A message pops up from Taehyung. It's a photo of him, Jeongguk and Yoongi sitting around a table smiling. There are empty plates of food in front of them. 

Jimin's stomach drops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fourteen year old Taehyung's hair in this is his debut hair style.


	8. Chapter 7: Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earthquake of three years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had these events planned as chapter 7 since before I wrote Chapter two (slightly over a month ago).

**Three Years Ago**

 

He's in his home when the tremors begin. Small at first, but they quickly grow larger, shaking objects from shelves. A porcelain figurine that his mother had treasured falls from the mantelpiece and shatters on the floor. 

Across the room he sees Taehyung and Jeongguk reach for each other. The action so mirrored it's as if they enacted it on a single shared thought. 

Amidst his fear he distantly notes that he's currently witnessing the commitment of a Contact crime. 

He doesn't have to worry about have an internal debate over what to do about it though. His best friend being one of the perpetrators and all... His father would most likely see it on the feed and everybody knew his stance about these things. 

He tells himself that he's relieved that Taehyung hasn't reached for him as well. Contact is a crime after all. 

***

  
Yoongi's at work when the ground begins to shake. The violent quakes cause plates and glassware to clatter off of tables, smashing dangerously. 

He takes cover under his piano and tries not to think about it crushing him. 

Once the tremors have stopped he waits for several minutes, then stands up. 

Mass amounts of costly damage have been made (he hopes that won't be coming out of his paycheck). More concerning though is the fact that quite a few people were injured, there's even blood on some. There's also a young lady which appears to be unconscious, hopefully not dead. 

He can only imagine that the situation must be much worse outside. How wide spread was the earthquake? 

Then he notices something that he hadn't realized at first, because of the daylight coming in through the windows. The power is out. The tremors must have knocked down the power lines. 

Does that mean the cameras are off?, he wonders. The cameras don't blink, so there would be no way to check except to do something and see if there is a reaction, and that would be foolish. 

He wouldn't put it past the Ministry to have the cameras wired to their own separate power source. 

Yoongi glances to the front of the restaurant and notices a man standing at the doorway. His clothes are strangely spotless, though his black shoes show signs of having walked through newly settled dust. 

His hair is dark brown. He is wearing what is most likely an expensive suit. 

The owner is busy managing the multitude of panicking staff and patrons in the aftermath. Also last Yoongi saw the head server the man was looking after the unconscious girl, with the help of one of the waitresses. It was difficult, because they were too afraid to touch the unconscious girl. 

He starts towards the stranger at the door. 

 

***

  
"The penalties on lesser Contact crimes need to be lifted for the duration of this crisis," Official Jeon states decisively. 

"Preposterous!" Official Park retorts, "Those laws are in place for a reason. 

"Keeping them rigidly in place during an emergency like this will get people killed. Our citizens will suffer," Official Jeon replies. 

"There was an incident," he continues, "A couple months back, involving two young siblings. They were playing by the pool in their apartment building. The older one could swim and the younger one couldn't."

"The younger sibling fell in and his older brother was too afraid to rescue him, even though he could have, because of the laws that are drilled into everyone's head from such a young age. That child drowned," he finishes. 

"I agree with Junghyun-shi," Official Kim finally speaks up from his spot on a couch.  "We should propose a temporary suspension on lesser Contact crimes to the Taewang."

"I doubt he will agree," Official Park hisses, "He will surely be outraged that you even thought to suggest something like this to him. 

"We'll see," Official Kim replies, "Junghyun-shi, you should explain our preposition since it was your idea." 

***

  
Namjoon's path to _J-Hope's Lounge_ is full of rubble. He had been in his shop when the earthquake had hit. 

It resulted in the unfortunate damage of several of his pieces. He'll have to get to work repairing them as soon as this emergency is over. 

He brought the one he is currently working on with him, stowed in a pocket of his jacket. He put on a baseball cap and face mask before stepping outside. His glasses will of course assist. 

After all, the cameras are still on. 

Turning them off would draw more attention. 

***

"All citizens be notified: for the length of this emergency the penalties against lesser Contact crimes will be suspended. If there is a way you see fit to offer mortal assistance to another citizen find strength to do so."

***

  
"Taehyung, remain at the Park Residence," his father says as soon as he answers the hail that came through on his ID. 

"Yes, father," Taehyung replies. He wouldn't want to move anywhere right now, Jeongguk is nestled into his side as they sit together on the couch. 

"Good. Take care Jimin-ah and Jeongguk-ah," his father continues.

"Of course father." It goes without saying.

"I've got to go. Official Park is absolutely furious that we decided on the suspension during the Emergency," his father says. He can  hear his father breathing as the man hesitates over his next words. 

"Don't do anything hasty. Goodbye." Then the hail has closed. 

Taehyung brushes hair out of Jeongguk's eyes and the younger teen smiles at him. He's happy remaining just like this. 

 

***

  
"Something you need?" Yoongi asks the stranger, "We're not exactly seating tables right now on account of the earthquake." 

"I'm actually looking for someone," He pulls a picture from his pocket. It's of a teenage boy with dark hair and a small smile. 

"I haven't seen him," Yoongi replies. Though he's not sure if he would have told the man if he had. Something about him makes his skin crawl. 

"What do you want with him anyways?" Yoongi asks, dreading the reply. 

"He got himself into a spot of trouble, I'm trying to get him out of it. I need to locate him first to do that," the man says with a polite smile. 

Yoongi doesn't trust that smile. 

"What's his name?" Not that he'll know for sure if the man lies.

Those piercing eyes seem to appraise him a moment, then, "Lee Hoetaek."

For some reason the name seems to suit the smiling teen in the picture. Yoongi finds himself wondering if he's still able to smile like that wherever he's found himself. 

"I'd better continue my search," the man says, "Thank you for your time."

The man smiles again and departs. Yoongi stares after him. He finds himself hoping that the boy in the picture found somewhere good to hide. 

He has a feeling that it wouldn't turn out well for him if the man found him.

He turns back towards the rest of the people in the restaurant. Maybe they can actually make some progress now that the earlier announcement was made. 

A shiver goes through him at the thought, even for the purpose helping someone. 

Contact. 

***

  
Hyunseung strides away from the restaurant. The photo is once again stowed in his jacket. In truth he hadn't really been expecting an answer. Mostly he had been observing the man's reactions. 

He had kept his facial expressions remarkably controlled though. He might be one to cause the Ministry trouble in the future. 

Hyunseung stops by his vehicle. He had been in it when the earthquake had hit. He should probably return for it once some of the debris has been cleared away. 

Perhaps Lee Hoetaek will get careless because of the Emergency and allow himself to be caught on camera. 

Well, a man can always dream. 

***

"We should go and help," Hoseok says, anxiously fidgeting with his hands.

"That's a bad idea," Seokjin replies. Mir squeezes their linked hands in silent agreement. 

"You heard the announcement!" Hoseok counters, "The penalties for lesser Contact crimes has been lifted for the Emergency. We have a duty to those in need!" 

"Seokjin-ah's right," Hyuna cuts in, "They say the penalties have been suspended, but the cameras will still be on. They won't want anyone abusing the opportunity." 

She's petting one hand through Hyojong's inky black hair. The twenty year old is curled up on the couch they're sharing with Hoetaek with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head pillowed on her lap. 

"They'll probably keep a record of those that do help," Mir speaks up from where he's sitting against Seokjin.  "They might even crosscheck them against previous minor Contact infractions. Namjoonie-ah would know more." 

"He should be here soon," Seokjin glances anxiously towards the door of the Touch Parlor as he says this.

"There'll be rubble in the way, and he won't want to move too quickly and draw attention," Mir says soothingly, "He'll be here." 

"I still wish there was something we could do," Hoseok shifts on the couch he's sitting on. 

"I think the best we can do at a time like this Hoseok-shi is look after our own," Hyuna tells her employer. 

"I'm glad to be back indoors," Namjoon says as he enters. Of course he has been back indoors since he had entered _J-Hope's Lounge_ upstairs, but everyone has gathered in _Jin's_ which is beneath that. He was mostly saying it to announce his presence. 

Seokjin rises in a rush and hurries to embrace him. Relieved to see his husband. 

Namjoon joins Mir and Seokjin on their couch. 

The whole room seems to relax a bit now that Namjoon has arrived. 

***

  
It's night and it's dark without power. It's the third day of the Emergency.   
   
Taehyung and Jeongguk have been holding onto each other since the Emergency began. The sight of it makes something twist inside Jimin. 

They three of them have made a sort of fort in the living room with blankets and pillows. Taehyung and Jeongguk are lying on one side of it and he's on the other. 

It's begun to pour rain outside. And lightning strikes, followed by the growl of thunder, making him jump.

Taehyung notices and reaches a hand out to him. Offering solidarity in contact.  

Jimin stares at the hand. He could take it. He'd just have to reach out. It would probably be warm. Taehyung's hand is there, right within his reach. 

The cameras are still watching. His father would know. 

He doesn't take the hand. 

***

  
Yoongi's taking a brief rest at home when the power comes back on. He's been out helping people. 

He shivers at the memories of the moments of contact he's been able to have. Even though they were in the process of assisting people who needed it. 

He's still going to cherish the memories. 

He feels a rush of disappointment go through him. This probably means the State of Emergency is over. 

He pushes the thought down and locks it away. 

***

  
"The State of Emergency has passed. The full Contact laws are once again in place. Certain cases where the emergency situation and the suspension of minor contact laws was abused by individuals will be fully investigated. Any further necessities relevant to the Emergency will be dealt with by the Ministry." 

***

  
"Hyuna, shall I send your bill up to you at  _J-Hope's Lounge_ like usual?" Seokjin asks casually. 

"Pardon?" Hyuna says, though she heard what he had said. 

"Well you were in my Parlor touching my staff, and you and I have a clear understanding that just because you and Hyojong are seeing each other, it doesn't mean you get freebies when you're at my business," Seokjin explains. 

"Excuse me, Seokjin-ah! But this was an emergency situation and I don't think that the usual understanding applies under the circumstances," Hyuna glares at him. Hyojong is nestled against her still, though they are standing now. Hoetaek followed them off the couch, sticking close to Hyojong.   
   
"Hoetaek-ah," Namjoon says, walking up to them, "I heard news that a Ministry agent has been going around inquiring around if anyone has seen you. It would be best if you stay below. Safer even if you don't go up to _J-Hope's Lounge_." 

The faces around him turn solumn at his words. Hyojong slips one hand from around Hyuna to take hold of Hoetaek's. 

"Thank you, Namjoon-shi," Hoetaek replies. 

Hyuna and Seokjin's bickering is forgotten. 

***

  
"Taehyung?" his father says to him after they had dropped Jeongguk at the Jeon Residence, 

"Yes, dad?" he replies, curious at his father's tone. 

"You are planning on marrying that boy, right?" his father asks him. 

"Of course," he answers, a bit puzzled at the sudden question and also at how it could be in doubt. 

He lays his head against the car window and remembers how Jeongguk's hand had felt in his. 

***

  
**The Present**

"There's someone I want you to check into," Official Park folds his hands on top of his desk, "Discreetly."  

"Certainly sir," Hyunseung replies. 

"This man visited my home recently while I wasn't there and spent time with my son and his friends," Official Park continues. "I want to know if there are any red flags I should be concerned about." 

Hyunseung flips open the file that Official Park pushes over to him. The face seems vaguely familiar though he thinks he remembers the hair having been darker before. 

"Min Yoongi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taewang translates to "greatest king".
> 
> Hyojong is Kim Hyojong / E'Dawn of Triple H and Pentagon. Lee Hoetaek is Hui of Triple H and Pentagon.
> 
> Hyuna is of course Kim Hyun ah aka HyunA. She recently participated in the sub-unit Triple H with E'Dawn and Hui. I debated over how to write her name in this, but decided to write it as Hyuna instead of Hyun ah, because I thought it might get long looking once honorifics are adding on and Hyuna looks smoother to me. 
> 
> Hyunseung is Jang Hyunseung of Beast, who had been in the duo Trouble Maker with Hyuna. 
> 
> Mir is Mir / Bang Cheol Yong of MBLAQ. There is an in-story reason why he is being called Mir and not his birth name. 
> 
> I won't be adding tags for the new characters featured in this chapter yet, because their appearance is supposed to be a surprise. I will probably wait until they arrive in the main timeline. 
> 
> Neither of the images belong to me. Credits goes to the proper owners. 
> 
> This is the picture Hyunseung shows Yoongi.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is what baby boyfriend Hyojong looks like. 


	9. Chapter 8: Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taehyung and Jeongguk cuddle, Jimin wants to hold Taehyung's hand, and Yoongi is distracted at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I had a really difficult time getting it written. I think it is also kind of short. I am very sorry.

There's nothing Jimin can do if Taehyung has decided to adopt Yoongi into their tight-nit group. He lays on his bed and stares at the photo his best friend sent to his ID band. 

The three of them look happy in it. Even Jeongguk, who's shy about meeting people, looks like he must be warming up to Yoongi. 

He'll just have to learn to live with the man being around he supposes. Hopefully these strange feelings will go away on their own. 

He sighs and presses his face into his pillow. 

***

  
After the meal spent with his surprise guests Yoongi feels lighter when he wakes up the next morning, even though he had eaten plenty. He finds himself smiling as he replays memories from the previous evening.

Perhaps there is a different way to live opening up to him. He would like Jimin to be included in it (he scoffs at himself for that farfetched thought), but even with just Taehyung and Jeongguk as his friends he feels like some of his loneliness had been lifted. 

He knows he may just be deluding himself and he could just be a temporary distraction in Taehyung's life (and Jeongguk would surely follow his fiancé's lead). He hopes not. He didn't get that feeling, but he could be wrong.

Only time will tell.

***

  
Taehyung wakes to warmth lying against his chest. He smiles and hugs Jeongguk harder for a moment before moving one gloved hand up to run it through the younger boy's dark hair. Jeongguk murmurs in his sleep and nuzzles his face and against Taehyung's chest. 

Nothing in the law says engaged persons cannot sleep next to each other, only that they cannot touch skin or commit anything erotic in nature. 

They've fallen asleep lying on the same bed before, but it's only since they've been engaged that they could sleep holding each other like this. He likes it. 

Jeongguk moves more as he begins to stir. Taehyung strokes his cheek and wishes he could remove their gloves.

Something to look forward to for marriage he supposes. 

***

  
Yoongi supposes he'll just have to grow used to being distracted during his work hours. Today he spent it mostly thinking about the engaged pair. 

A few stray thoughts of Jimin slipped in though.

He really enjoyed dinner. He hopes they'll want to see him again soon. 

Maybe Jimin will even be there this time. 

***

  
"He looked so surprised when we showed up. I wish you could have been there." Taehyung smiles in honest pleasure at the memory, and Jimin can't help but to answer it with a smile of his own. 

TaeTae's gloved hand lies palm-up between them on the bed like an offering. Jimin fantasizes about the warmth it would offer if he took hold of it with his own.

He doesn't reach out. His hands stay curled in his lap. 

***

  
**Ten Years Ago**

 

"Do you ever think about holding hands?" Taehyung asks suddenly. They're lying on his bed. There's about a foot of space between them. 

Jimin shivers at the thought, his eyes flicking down to glance at his friend's fingers. Would they be soft against his? 

It is not silent as he fails to answer, for his mother's piano playing drifts up from downstairs. 

"It's against the law," he settles on finally, "If you aren't married or engaged," His gaze is still on Taehyung's hand. 

"But why?" Taehyung asks,"What's the point?" 

"To protect society," Jimin replies, finally looking back up at his friend's face. 

"But what would it hurt, if, for example, you and I held hands?" Taehyung suggests. 

"You can't ever let my father hear you say something like that!" Jimin exclaims, shaking at the mere thought. "He would never allow you back into the house!" 

Taehyung watches him with sad eyes. 

***

  
**Present**

 

"I think you would like him if you gave him a chance," Taehyung smiles, but his words are sincere. 

"I never said that I didn't like him," Jimin looks away from his friend as he says this. He can feel himself flushing with colour. 

"Well, that's good," Taehyung says, "Because I invited him over."

"You what?" Jimin falls off the bed in his surprise. 

"His apartment felt so lonely, and your father has that meeting tonight right? Mine too, so I thought tonight would be a good time to have him over." Taehyung explains his reasoning. 

Jimin's pulse thrums in his ears. 

***

  
Yoongi knocks on the door. The gate had let him in, he's curious who had added him into the list of accepted visited. He's knocking for politeness. If the gate let him in, that means the door would let him pass on his own as well. 

The door swings open. His heartbeat quickens when Jimin's face appears on the other side. 

"Hello," he says, "Taehyung invited me. 

"Yes, he told me," Jimin answers, "Come in," he moves out of the way, so that Yoongi can enter. 

"Where is he?" Yoongi asks, surprised to find Taehyung absent.

"He received a message from Jeongguk-ah and ran out.  You're left just with me," Jimin shrugs, "I understand if you'd rather return home." 

"I'll stay," Yoongi tells him. 

Jimin looks down at his feet and nods in acknowledgement at Yoongi's words. 

"There's some food," Jimin says awkwardly, "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten." 

"I could eat," Yoongi replies.

They settle down in the living room with their food. 

"Comfier in here," Jimin says, sitting down first on the couch. He waits nervously to see what Yoongi will do. 

Yoongi sits down beside him. He feels his heart flutter. 

"It's good," Yoongi says after taking a bite of the food.

Jimin squirms in pleasure at the compliment. 

Yoongi watches Jimin as he eats. Even in this action he finds the younger man appealing. 

He'd like to run his fingers through the boy's hair. Perhaps bite an earlobe. Definitely lift up his shirt to pinch his nipples. 

At this moment though, he'd also like to just hold his hand.  

Jimin glances at Yoongi and blushes, almost as if he knows just what kind of thoughts Yoongi is having about him. It makes shame curl in his stomach.

Jimin glances away quickly, biting his lip. 

Perhaps these feelings are mutual. 

Yoongi can work with mutual. 


	10. Chapter 9: Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin say goodbye, Taehyung catches a ride with Junghun, Official Park and Hyunseung discuss Min Yoongi, and Official Kim hates his coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it was a longer wait between chapters again. I had quite a bit of it written, I just had a difficult time getting it finished.

"Well this hasn't been an unpleasant time," Jimin says at the door, "I wouldn't be opposed to being in your accompany again in the future."

"Thank you," Yoongi replies, standing on the porch. 

"Just make sure you message or hail me ahead of time, it would be best if you don't come when my father is here. He abhors guests," Jimin adds on.

I'll remember that," Yoongi smiles.  

As the door is closing Yoongi's ears barely catch Jimin mumbling words that sound something like, "He thinks they'll make me wicked." 

The door has been shut before Yoongi can ask for clarification. The barely heard sentence leaves a pit in his stomach his entire walk home. 

***

  
**Several Hours Previous**

 

Jimin and he settle on the couch to wait for Yoongi. Taehyung idly contemplates how much he despises the Contact laws. He'd really like to stretch out on the couch right now, and lay across Jimin's legs. It's an impossibility though. Unless the laws change. Which doesn't seem very likely.

He'll probably go his entire life with this permanent bubble of space between him and his best friend. He hates it. 

His ID band beebs. It's a message from Jeongguk. The essence of it being that Junghyun finally has a night free of meetings and will be home for dinner, and asking if Taehyung can join them?

Taehyung quickly answers back in the affirmative. He hasn't seen Junghyun in what feels like forever and Jimin has Yoongi coming, so he won't be alone. 

"Junghyun-nim is going to be at dinner," he says looking up from his ID band. "I told Jeongguk I'd come, you'll be fine with Yoongi, right?" He smiles. 

"You're going now?" Jimin asks, biting his lip. 

"Yeah," Taehyung glances down at his ID band as it beebs again. "Oh, Junghun is going to come get me on his way." 

"That's considerate of him," Jimin says. 

"It is," he agrees. 

Jimin sighs. 

"Ask your father if you can come over to my apartment sometime in the near future, I want to invite Yoongi over and it wouldn't be the same without you," Taehyung says as he stands up. 

"Alright," Jimin agrees, standing up as well and following Taehyung to the door, "I'll try." 

Jimin stands beside him as he tugs on his shoes. "I'll probably see you tomorrow," he says as he stands up. 

Jimin nods. 

A dark car pulls up outside the gate. Taehyung opens the door. "That'll be Junghun-nim," he slips out. 

He waves goodbye to Jimin and makes his way out the gate and to the vehicle. He slides into the back beside Junghun. 

"You didn't have to go out of your way," Taehyung says to Junghun as he settles into his seat. 

"It's no trouble. We are going to the same place, so I figured I might as well swing by and pick you up. That way I'll have company for the drive," Junghyun smiles, showing off perfect teeth. 

Taehyung smiles back, "It's good to see you, Junghyun-hyung-nim." 

 

***

 

"Citizen Min Yoongi has been a guest at my house again in my absence," Official Park reccounts, steepling his fingers. 

Hyunseung listens, but does not respond yet, standing in front of his superior's desk. 

"What has been unearthed so far in your investigation?" Official Park asks.

"Min Yoongi lives alone in an apartment not far from his work. He currently work as a pianist at a fairly well-established restaurant, that your son and his friends have dined at." He points down to one of the papers, "This is its name." 

"Min Yoongi has been living on his own since he was fourteen," Hyunseung continues to report. 

"Park-nim," Hyunseung says, "he's on the list of people who assisted during the emergency caused by the earthquake."

"Now, I would like to simply be able to tell my son not to spend anymore time with this man, but you know what children are like," Official Park  pauses, his eyes flick over Hyunseung, "Well I suppose you don't." 

"If I do that, he will probably want to spend time with Min Yoongi simply because I said not to," Official Park frowns, "Children can be difficult to control." 

"Do you want me to intercept?" Hyunseung asks.

"No, for now we'll just observe."

 

***

  
Jimin's ID beebs with a message. It's Taehyung. 

It reads, 'I have a performance tomorrow night. Ask if you can meet up with us after. Will be going back to my apartment.'

Jimin reads over it twice even though he understood it the first time. A lump forms in his throat. He wishes desperately that he could go see Taehyung act, but his father had already made it clear (on several different occasions) that he was absolutely not allowed to do so.

Still he would like to see Taehyung afterwards to congratulate him all the same. That is what friends are for. 

The sound of the front door opening reaches his ears. It must be his father returning. 

He readies himself for difficult conversation with his father. The man himself enters the room. 

"Hello father," he says, "How was work?"

 

***

 

**Eighteen Years Ago**

 

"My son isn't eating," Official Kim says desperately. "He's just a child!" 

"He's just a child," he repeats softer,  "He's just a child and he wants his mother to hold him." 

"Four is the age when the Contact Laws come into affect. It is the same for everyone. No exceptions," Official Park drones. 

Official Kim shoots him a wrathful look. 

"He's right," the Taewang says, "We can't make exceptions. If we who make the rules, don't hold ourselves to them, how can we expect the people to?"

Official Kim has to hold back the urge to punch him in his lovely face. 

"I am at the point of fearing for his life," Official Kim addresses the Taewang, "What would you have me do?"

"Your son is sick. I would suggest bringing him to the hospital and letting medical professionals handle it." 

Official Kim bows to the Taewang and leaves the room. He will not be able to make them move on this point. Eternally he's shaking with rage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a different flashback planned for this chapter, but that one will be in a later chapter instead.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Credit to the creator of the gif.
> 
> I actually had a very difficult time finding an image of the two of them together where they weren't hanging off each other, and I didn't want them to be because of the story.


	11. Chapter 10: Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi enjoys his first exposure to the theater, Jeongguk dislikes one of Taehyung's friends, Taehyung wants dinner, and Jimin takes a nap in Tae's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got stuck on a small section of the chapter, but then the rest of it came out easily once I got past it.

Yoongi has never seen anything like the theatre in his life. Once he's stepped inside the entrance he has to stop and stare for several moments. 

The floor slants gradually down to the other side of the large room, where the raised stage is. On either side of the aisle sits rows of spaced apart chairs. 

It is a lot to take in. 

"Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung exclaims from across the room. Yoongi turns his head in time to see the younger man stride across the stage and jump off it. 

Jeongguk rises from a seat in the front row. They grasp hands, tangling their fingers, and walk up the aisle to meet him.

"No Jimin?" Yoongi asks. 

"The theatre is on his father's list of strictly forbidden places," Taehyung answers with a frown. Jeongguk squeezes his hand. 

"I see," Yoongi tries his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

"I should get backstage," Taehyung smiles, brightening again. "The show will begin soon." 

He cups a gloved hand to Jeongguk's neck and then runs back down the aisle. Jeongguk watches him go. 

Once Taehyung has disappeared backstage Jeongguk turns to him. 

"We have seats at the front," Jeongguk says, fidgeting with his hands. He looks less sure now that Taehyung isn't with them. 

"Okay," Yoongi nods. Just as Jeongguk begin to walk to their seats he notices a dark-haired man sitting in the last row with a messenger bag at his feet, a notebook in his lap, and a pen in his hand. 

The man glances at them and jots something down in his notebook. His attention seems to linger longer on Yoongi. 

Jeongguk either doesn't notice him or doesn't care that he is there. Either way he doesn't spare him a glance. 

"Don't worry about him," Jeongguk tells him, once they have taken their their seats. "He works for the Ministry," 

"He always comes." This is not said by Jeongguk. Yoongi's head jerks up. A blond man is leaning against the stage. 

"Tsk," His gaze is on the man at the back of the room. "Doesn't he know that he's just making people uncomfortable? Does he want to drive away what few theatre goers there are?" 

Yoongi doesn't say anything. Not totally positive that the man is not just speaking to the air itself. 

"If he bothers you so much, Minho-shi, than throw him out," Jeongguk replies, from the seat beside Yoongi, startling him. 

"I can't do that," Minho answers, turning his attention to Jeongguk, "He works for the Ministry. Besides," he says with a slight rueful smile, "he pays." 

"Your boyfriend might not need the money from performing, but others do," Minho says. 

"You don't need it either, if I recall correctly," a level of hostility comes out in Jeongguk's tone that surprises Yoongi. 

Minho smiles at Jeongguk, either oblivious to or ignoring Jeongguk's frustration,  "Well, I better get backstage as well, always a pleasure speaking to you Jeongguk-ah." 

He leaves Jeongguk silently fuming.

Not long after Minho walks away the lights dim and the curtain rises. Minho and Taehyung are standing together on the stage, nearly touching. 

Yoongi finds himself leaning forward in his seat as Minho turns to Taehyung and speaks his first lines.

 

***

  
Jimin breathes. 

There's a second bedroom in Taehyung's apartment, but instead of napping in that one he's tangled in the sheet and blankets of Taehyung's bed. He finds the traces of his friend comforting. 

He's had many thing slip away in his life. His mother, his brother. Taehyung is a fixed point. 

TaeTae had even offered the second bedroom to him upon his move into the apartment. 

 

***

  
**Two Years Ago**

"It's yours if you want it," Taehyung smiles.

Jimin's heart pounds in his chest. His cheeks flushed from surprise at the sudden gesture. 

He wants to say yes. He wants to say yes. He wants to say yes. 

He has to say no. 

Wouldn't his father see this as running away. Like his mother had done? 

He'd never seen her after that day, when she'd begged him to come with her as she packed a bag for her and his brother. He had never seen his brother either. 

Under the Contact Laws marriage is a binding contract. Till death do thee part.  

It was like she had vanished into thin air.

He aches to say yes, staring into Taehyung's sincere face. 

He says no.

***

  
The show is unlike Yoongi could have expected. 

The actors don't touch, of course. But they stand dangerously close at times. 

They're able to convey an amazing amount of intimacy with just their tones of voice and body language. Yoongi finds himself spellbound by the plot. 

There's a hush of wonder over the small audience. 

At one point Yoongi is able to briefly drag his eyes from the stage. He turns his head to glance towards the back of the room. In the dim he can just barely make out the investigator, his eyes glued to the stage, his hand with the pen in it, frozen above his note book. 

Afterwards, Taehyung meets them outside the theatre. He smiles at Yoongi and hugs Jeongguk. 

"We should go have dinner!" Taehyung exclaims, when he pulls back from the hug, still holding Jeongguk's hand.

"Jimin's waiting at your apartment," Jeongguk reminds him. 

"We should pick something up on the way," Taehyung suggests alternatively, "In celebration!" 

"Okay," Jeongguk nods.

Yoongi nods as well. Though his heart is already pounding at the thought of seeing Jimin.

 

***

  
"Here again, Inspector," Minho says. The theatre is mostly empty by now. 

"It's my job to keep an eye on you," he replies gruffly. He flushes and coughs, "On the lot of you." He adds quickly. 

"Don't they have anyone else to send?" Minho asks, "Or is there just you?" 

"The theatre is my responsibility," he says stiffly. He stuffs his belongings into his bag and stands up, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Then I suppose I'll be seeing your sorry visage again soon," Minho leans again the back of one of the chairs and crosses his arms. 

"I suppose so," the inspector frowns. 

Minho watches with a scowl as he leaves the theatre. "What a nuisance." 

If his tone isn't as harsh as his words, there's no one around, but himself to know. 

 

***

  
"Like clockwork," Seojoon says as Jihan steps out of the theatre, "You're just like clockwork. I could set my watch by you, if I had one that is." 

"Very amusing." Jihan replies, already heading down the sidewalk to where their vehicle is parked. Seojoon falls into step beside him. 

"Maybe I should get myself one of those watches Namjoon-shi has been making ever since he quit the Ministry," Seojoon says contemplatively as he slides into the driver's seat. 

"Do what you want," Jihan sighs, "but do it on your own time."

"Well, his husband is wanted for helping a criminal escape. There's no harm in checking up to make sure no information has been missed," Seojoon suggests, "Perhaps I can even get a watch at the same time."

As they pull away Seojoon asks, "Why do you even come? You know Park-Nim wants this place closed down. It's packed with cameras. There's no need for anyone to be there in person."

Jihan watches out the window and doesn't answer. 

***

  
Jimin sleeps. He sleeps and he dreams. He dreams of the mother he hasn't seen in so long. Of the brother he'll never see come of age. Of the friend he's forbidden to see perform. Of the pianist he longs to see. 

He's woken by Taehyung jumping on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New additions to the cast are Choi Minho, Do Jihan, and Park Seojoon. 
> 
> Choi Minho
> 
> Do Jihan
> 
> And yes, I have not included Seojoon's picture yet on purpose. I did not forget him.


	12. Chapter 11: Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seojoon seeks a new watch, caffeine is shared, Jeongguk displays further dislike for Minho, and a scandal is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that there was such a gap between chapters. I've been under the weather, and am still not feeling the greatest. I also just had a really difficult time finishing this chapter for some reason. The BTS Comeback gave me the push to finally finish it.

"So you're sure you haven't heard anything from your husband, Official Kim?" Seojoon asks. 

"That's what I said," Namjoon replies serenely. "And it's Namjoon. I no longer hold the position of official." 

"Alright, Namjoon-shi," Seojoon replies dully, "How much are those watches of yours going for nowadays?" he asks with more interest. 

Leaning against one of the counters, Jihan checks the time on his ID band. He sighs. It doesn't look like he'll be getting out of here anytime soon. 

How unfortunate. 

***

  
"Ministry inspectors came asking about you again today, Seokjin," Namjoon tells him. 

"They do that now and then," Seokjin waves his hand flippantly, "There's nothing to lead them from you to me." He cups Namjoon's neck and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Did they have anything new to say?" Mir asks with more interest.

"No," Namjoon replies, "Seokjin's right, there doesn't appear to be any need for worry." He reaches over and gently squeezes Mir's wrist. 

Mir frowns but doesn't say anything else. 

***

  
"Here are your drinks," the waiter says. He sets the coffee and espresso down in front of the couple sitting at the round table in the secluded corner. 

"Thank you," the woman smiles at him with a disarming smile. 

He finds himself momentarily blinded by it. 

"That will be all," the man says. 

"Of course, sir." The waiter hurries off. 

Hyunseung and Hyuna silently switch drinks. Hyunseung taking the espresso and Hyuna the black coffee.  

"Official Park has me keeping tabs on this civilian, one Min Yoongi, because he's been hanging around his son," Hyunseung says, his voice low.

"That sounds like him," Hyuna replies, taking a sip of her drink. 

"My gut's telling me that this one is going to get ugly," Hyunseung frowns.

"What relevance is that to you?" Hyuna replies, "You'll follow your orders through either way."

"True," he agrees. 

***

Yoongi marvels at the difference between Taehyung's apartment and Jimin's father's manor. He had supposed that there would be a likeness between the two residences, but they could not be more dissimilar. 

The Park residence is schemed in white throughout, which gives it a cold clinical feel. Conversely, Taehyung's apartment is vibrant, from the paint on the walls, to the furniture, to the kitchenware. 

What isn't different is how Taehyung and Jeongguk cling to each other. 

"Oh, it went so well," Taehyung sighs. "I wish you could have been there," he addresses Jimin. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk are sitting together on the love-seat. Jeongguk is sitting behind Taehyung with his arms wrapped around his fiancé. His chin is resting on the older boy's shoulder. 

Jimin is watching them, almost  transfixed at the sight of the two barely centimeters from skin on skin Contact. He feels a wave of nausea pass over him at the thought. 

He wants to yell at them for the show of unnecessary Contact, but he can't bring himself to.  

"I'd never seen anything like it," Yoongi confesses. "Is it always like that?"

Jimin glances at him briefly, amazed that the older boy is so calm. He's showing no visible discomfort regarding the two sitting across from them. 

"Yeah," Taehyung nods and smiles. 

"Official Park wants to shut us down, but I think it's good for people," Taehyung continues.

"Why would he want to shut you down?" Yoongi asks. 

"He's concerned about content and about implied Contact," Taehyung frowns. 

"What kind of content could concern Official Park?" Yoongi questions. 

"The kind that could encourage people to ask why certain laws are in place." It's Jimin that answers him, looking unsettled by the conversation.

"Is Jihan-shi still lurking around the theatre?" Jimin asks for a change of topic. 

"Yes, always," Taehyung replies, smiling, "I think the only one it really bothers is Minho-hyung. The rest of us have gotten used to him." 

"He probably can't stand that Jihan-shi won't do as he says and keeps coming back anyways," Jimin suggests. 

"Well Minho-shi can't always get what he wants," Jeongguk huffs, tightening his arms around Taehyung. His fiancé grips his wrist and rubs a thumb over it soothingly.

Yoongi steals a glance towards Jimin, hoping for a hint, but the younger boy's face betrays nothing.

It's strange seeing the quiet boy dislike someone so fiercely. 

*** 

  
Hyunseung pays for both their drinks. When Hyuna protests he shifts uncomfortably and says, "Under the law, I'm still your husband, the least I can do is pay for these." 

She still eyes him warily, but allows him to proceed.

They part ways on the sidewalk outside the cafe. He goes to his car. When he turns back to look she's already gone. 

He steps into his car and leans his head against the steering wheel. Takes deep breaths. 

She had looked lovely. 

***

  
**Four and a Half Years Ago**

"This is an absolute scandal!" Official Park rages. 

Official Kim has to hide his smile from the cameras behind a a faux contemplative hand. 

"I mean one ministry official tangled up in this would have been bad enough, but a dozen!" He turns to face his coworker in his anger, "This must be contained!"  

"So contain it," Official Kim replies, "Isn't that your specialty?" 

"Don't get smart with me, Kim!" he snaps, "Not today! If this gets out it could be a disaster." 

"So stop squabbling like children," Taewang Taiji cuts in,"And make sure it doesn't get out." 

The officials scramble to obey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Taehyung and Jeongguk in this chapter. 
> 
>  


	13. Chapter 12: A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung misses a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the long break between chapters. I hope this irregular chapter helps to make up for it.

**Four and a Half Year Ago**

 

“He’s not coming back you understand,” His father is speaking to him but there’s a rushing growing in Taehyung’s ears, like waves. “Not ever.”

Taehyung doesn’t move from where he’s sprawled on the bed. His face is pressed down against the pillow.

“Do you understand that?” His father is still speaking. When Taehyung makes no move to answer he leaves the room.

He thinks of messaging Jeongguk on his ID band, but his body feels like lead. He can’t even bear to lift his arm right now.

Also, Jeongguk and Seokjin never really got on. They constantly squabbled when thrown together. He’s apprehensive to see what expression will be on Jeongguk’s face when he hears the news.

 

  
**Five Years Ago**

 

“What’s it like being married?” Taehyung asks. He and Seokjin are lying on the guest bed in Jin and Namjoon’s apartment.

“It’s...nice,” Seokjin settles, he turns his head to look at Taehyung. “It’s different.”

“Contact is really intense,” he continues. “Even more than I could have ever imagined.”

“Also a little lonely,” he admits, after a pause. “Marriage, not contact.” he clarifies. “Namjoon is at work a lot, he’s young so he has to put in the hours and prove that he’s fit to be working at the ministry. He’s probably the smartest amongst his colleagues. They’ve got experience though.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’d like that,” Taehyung replies, frowning. “I feel at my best with the people I care about around.”

 

  
**Five and a Half Years Ago**

 

“I’m just getting married, it’s not like I’m dying,” Seokjin soothes. He reaches out as if to pet Taehyung’s hair, but upon remembering himself, pulls his hand back before completing the action.

“I hate these laws,” he says. He settles on the bed beside Taehyung.

Taehyung peeks at his friend from between his bangs and arm.

“They’re so restrictive,” Seokjin continues, “And one should be able to confort a friend in need. It’s wrong that we aren’t allowed that.”

“If there weren’t cameras watching us I would give you hug, and assure you that me being married doesn’t mean you’re losing me as a friend, and stroke your hair until you felt calmer.” Seokjin’s tone is like a balm.

“You always know how to say the right things, Jin,” he tries for his best smile, though it’s still a little wobbly. He knows Seokjin won’t call him on it.

“See,” Seokjin smiles back, “It’s all going to be alright.”

 

  
**Six Years Ago**

“Nothing’s alright.”

“You’re being over dramatic.”

“Dinner’s totally ruined.”

“It’s just a little burnt. I’m sure we can save it.”

“It was on fire, Jin,” Taehyung points out.

“Just a small fire,” Seokjin counters, “It was easily put out.”

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung sighs, “You had it looking so nice and I ruined it.”

“It’s okay, Taehyung-ah,” Seokjin smiles, “I’m not mad."

 

**Seven and Half Years Ago**

“What was it like?” Seokjin asks once they’re in his room.

“Absolutely terrifying,” Taehyung responds, “I thought we were going to die...but you weren’t asking that since you there as well. You know.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” Seokjin tells him softly. “I wish you would have stayed home with Jimin, but wishing never does anything.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Taehyung replies, “But I don’t wish that, because then I wouldn’t have met Jeongguk-ah and he would have been alone and terrified at that party through all that.”

“You’re a good friend, Taehyung,” Seokjin smiles, “Now tell me everything about Contact.”

“You did make contact, right?” he asks, “It was an emergency situation after all.”

Taehyung nods and blushes. “Jeonggukie was scared, so I comforted him until it was over. Nothing strange happened.”

“Relax, TaeTae-ah, I wasn’t implying that it did.” Jin waves a hand.

“It was nice though,” Taehyung admits, “You know, if it weren’t for the lifethreatening situation.”

 

**Ten Years Ago**

“Jimin gets upset if I talk about what ifs,” he says as he takes off his shoes.

“Well you know how his dad is,” Seokjin replies. “Though we really should go in my room for conversations like this.”

“Sorry,” Taehyung sighs.

Seokjin grabs the tray of snacks he was preparing and they remove themselves to his room.

“I wouldn’t take it personally,” Seokjin tells him. “He probably doesn’t like it any more than you do.”

“I worry about him,” Taehyung nervously bites at his nail. “But there’s nothing I can do except be there for him, right?”

“You’re a good friend, Taehyung-ah,” Seokjin smiles, “Just continue to be there for him, and if there’s a day in the future where he wants to get himself out of that environment, then help him.”

“You’re a good friend too, Jin,” Taehyung says, softly.

The older boy smiles, “I know.”

 

**Seventeen and a Half Years Ago**

 

Official Kim arrives to the event with his young son in tow. The boy is ashen and keeps close to his father, shy when anyone happens to actually notice his presence.

Seokjin notices from across the room and decides that the younger boy could use a friend. The two of them haven’t actually been made acquainted before, but he recognizes him on sight. Also he’d heard that the boy had been having a difficult time adgusting to the sudden lack of Contact and had spent some time in the hospital.

All evidence supports to needing sometime to talk to at this stuffy party, or alternatively just stand beside in silence. He would be okay with that too.

“Hello,” Seokjin says with a smile, coming to a stop in front of the younger boy.

“Hi,” Taehyung mumbles back, his voice barely audible.

“Have you gotten anything to eat yet?” he asks, food tends to be a safe subject, “The catering here is excellent.”

Taehyung nods.

“I’m Kim Seokjin,” he introduces himself.

“Kim Taehyung,” the boy replies.

 

**Present**

 

Taehyung stares at the smiling face staring back at him from the photo. He slides his finger across the screen of the picture frame and another photo of Jin is displayed.

It’s been four and a half years since he’s seen his friend. It still hurts.

It still hurts even though he knows Seokjin is alive and well somewhere. He has spoken to Namjoon after all. Namjoon isn’t the one who’s a fugitive from the law after all.

He wonders if Yoongi would get along with Seokjin.

He hears the sound of his apartment door and puts the picture frame away. It will be Jeongguk of course. He’ll will probably get in a mood if he finds Taehyung moping over Jin.

Seokjin’s continued absence hasn’t made Jeongguk any fonder of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to find a picture with Taehyung not hanging off Jin or vice versa and then I forgot to include it at the end of the chapter, but luckily I remembered right after posting. Of course the gif isn't mine, so credit to the person who made it. 
> 
>  


	14. Chapter 13: Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin worries about Taehyung from a distance, Jeongguk plays unlikely matchmaker, and Bang Cheolyong has a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter right after the other, but I held back from posting it in the hope of giving myself more time to write the next one.

Namjoon sweeps him into his arms as soon as he enters the room. Seokjin hugs back tightly and breathes in his familiar scent.

“I missed you,” he whispers.”

“I missed you too,” Namjoon pets a hand down his back.

“How’s Taehyung?” he finds himself asking, a sudden tightness in his throat at the thought of his friend.

“He’s good,” Namjoon replied, “He’s still acting.”

“That’s good,” Seokjin smiles. It’s a natural smile. One without an audience. His face is tucked against Namjoon’s shoulder and this space is free of cameras. “It suits him.”

The tap of Hyuna’s boots foretells Hyuna’s arrival. They decline to take that time to disentangle. They don’t have much time together, with Namjoon still living in the public eye.

“There might be some trouble being brought into your friend Taehyung’s sphere,” Hyuna reports idly as she enters the room, “In the form of one Min Yoongi, that he’s befriended and allowed into his social circle. Official Park isn’t comfortable with the man’s friendship with Park Jimin.”

“Oh dear,” Seokjin says, finally releasing Namjoon from the hug. “That does sound like Official Park.”

“I know it’s asking a lot of you, Hyuna-shi, but can you keep an ear on the situation?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she studies his concerned visage as she speaks.

“Thank you,” he replies gratefully. Namjoon squeezes his hand and he returns the motion.

 

***

  
Even now that Yoongi’s been more or less officially adopted in, it still can be nice to spend time just the three of them.

Tonight they had settled in with music (from Taehyung’s ID band) and snacks with the purpose to laze the evening away chatting and laughing on Jimin’s bed.

With the weather getting colder they had decided to have some hot cocoa. Taehyung (of course) had promptly dozed off, his head in Jeongguk’s lap.

The conversation lulls with the axis of their friendship now fast asleep. At first they attempted to keep it up, but they soon give it up as a lost cause. Jimin is about to move to clean away the mugs when the other speaks.

“So what’s wrong?” Jeongguk asks, looking up from Taehyung’s sleeping form. “You’ve been acting weird, well, weirder than usual.”

Jimin opens his mouth to explain it away. The younger boy must have seen through his intent, because he cuts him off.

“And I mean the real reason,” he runs gloved fingers through Taehyung’s hair. “I was hoping that you would open up to TaeTae, but you seem reluctant to do so. Understand that I only press because your mood is going to start affecting Taehyung soon, even if he doesn’t notice at first.”

 _Of course_ , Jimin thinks, _for Taehyung._ He can’t blame Jeongguk for his focused concern. Even now when his own gaze drifts down to his friend lying in the younger man’s lap a powerful rush of affection washes over him.

“Does it have something to do with Yoongi-shi?” Jeongguk asks suddenly.

A blush rises in Jimin’s cheeks at the question. He rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Also knowing that his silence as already answered for him.

“Welllllll,” he draws out the word as he tries to think of something to say.

“It’s okay if you like him,” Jeongguk tells him. He looks perhaps even more awkward than Jimin feels. Also like at about this time he’s really wishing he could tap out of this conversation and have Taehyung tap in.

“I don’t know what I feel,” Jimin settles on finally.

“Okay,” Jeongguk nods. Then seems to notice that he should probably say more and adds, “That’s okay.”

Jimin’s laughs. “Are we good?” he asks. “Can I clean up the dishes now?”

Jeongguk starts and nods. As if suddenly realizing he has stopped Jimin in the middle of a task.

  
***

  
“Are you alright? Seokjinnie?” Mir wraps his arms around the younger.

“You know how it goes, Mir,” he sighs, gripping Mir’s hand. “I’m worried about Taehyung, yet only able to take care of the people in here. And I’m also worried about the people in here. It’s the never ending cycle of worry.”

Mir hugs him tighter but doesn’t say anything. There isn’t really anything to say. Nothing that can make it better. There could only be false words of comfort and those would help neither of them.

***

  
“Yoongi-shi,” Jimin answers the door, his tone betrays his surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Oh, you weren’t?” Yoongi’s face falls. It’s barely noticeable, but Jimin catches it.

“Jeongguk-ah told me that we were meeting here.” He pauses, “I did find it strange that he had made the call and not Taehyung-ah.”

Jimin hesitates for a moment and then steps to the side , “Why don’t you come in? My father isn’t here.”

  
***

  
“Min Yoongi is in your home again, Official Park,” Hyunseung reports. “What would you like me to do?”

“Thank you, Hyunseung-ah, I am already well aware of his location.” Official Park replies, his ringing out clearly through the hail.

“I do not require any action from you at this time,” the Official continues, “Remain on stand by. Currently it is simply a visit between two citizens. There is nothing about it that Min Yoongi can be detained for.”

“I understand, Official Park.” Hyunseung answers, “I will do as you say.”

 

***

  
“How are you doing, Mir-shi?” Hoseok asks, sitting down on the couch beside him. “You never come up to my club, even in our camera off hours.”

“Do you want a drink, Hoseok-ah?” Mir asks instead of answering the question. He stands and walks over to the bar without waiting for Hoseok’s answer. He orders the club owner his usual from the bartender.

“Thanks, Mir-shi,” Hoseok says when he’s handed the drink.

“You’re welcome,” Mir smiles.

“Are you just here to make idle chatter or are you here on business?” Mir asks, holding out his hands.

He takes Mir’s hands.

Mir smiles softly and sits down beside Hoseok. He rests his head against Hoseok’s shoulder and wraps his arm around Hoseok’s chest.

“So what was it that you were wanting to talk about?” he asks.

***

  
**Four and a Half Years Ago**

“So you’re the whore that caused this entire mess,” Official Park says, breaking the silence. “I’ve been waiting to you meet for some time, but you shouldn’t be happy to see me, after all I’m not happy to see you.”

Bang Cheolyong trembles.

“You’re a difficult man to track down, Bang Cheolyong. I’m impressed,” he circles around the shackled man as he speaks.

“You’ve made a mockery of the Ministry, Cheolyong-ah,” he continues. “I hope that you are ashamed of yourself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Mir in the present day of the fic.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a better look at how his hair looks, of course without the accompanying microphone. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Credit goes to the owners of the photos.


	15. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, smiles, and birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

“So,” Jimin says after some minutes of silence, “You and I haven’t really spent much time just the two of us.”

“Yes,” Yoongi agrees, “Usually it’s with Taehyung-ah and Jeongguk-ah.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimin looks at Yoongi as he apologizes, “I haven’t been fair to you. You’ve been nothing but kind and I haven’t always been the most welcoming.”

“It’s alright,” Yoongi tells him, “I was a stranger, suddenly brought into your midst.”

“It wasn’t, but thank you anyways.” Jimin smiles slightly.

“Starting from now hopefully we can begin to get past this,” he offers hopefully.

“Of course,” Yoongi returns the smile.

 

***

  
Taehyung dreams of drowning.

The water is all around him, pressing on him from all sides. His lungs are burning with the need for air.

He finally opens his mouth to let the water rush in, but suddenly Jeongguk is in the water with him and he breathes in air from his fiancé’s lungs instead. Somehow in the dream there is an endless supply of air in the younger’s lungs and they share breaths as Taehyung calms his heart.

Jeongguk pulls at him and they begin to move up through the depths towards the surface.

But when he reaches the surface it’s not Jeongguk, but Jimin, who’s panicking because Taehyung is (still) drowning but he’s too scared to help him out of fear of the Contact Laws.

He can still see Jimin’s tear-stained face through the waves as he slips under the surface.

It’s Jin that drags him, soaked to the bone and coughing up water, onto the beach. His friend pats his back and pets his hair until all the water is out of his lungs.

He’s finally able to sit up across from Jin in the sand. Rain begins to fall.

“I miss you, Seokjin-shi,” he tells him, knowing that it’s a dream, but needing to say it.

“I know, Taehyung-ah,” Jin smiles softly.

“I don’t know if I can hold everyone together,” Taehyung whispers it like a confession, his fingers gripping sand.

“It’s not up to you,” Jin replies, brushing a hand through Taehyung’s hair.

“But,” Taehyung’s shoulders shake with the tears he’s holding in, “I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I’m not lost, TaeTae-ah, I’m just misplaced,” Jin rests his forehead against Taehyung’s.

“Even if you say that, I get the feeling that bad luck is coming this way,” Taehyung replies.

Jin pulls him into a hug. Taehyung hugs him back.

Taehyung sees the great wave rushing towards the beach, but there’s no point in running from it now. It’s already upon them.

“Happy birthday,” Jin whispers in his ear.

The wave crashes over them, washing them away.

Taehyung wakes in his bed. His chest is tight from the dream and there’s the wetness of tears still fresh on his cheeks. He turns his head. Jeongguk is sleeping next to him. The tightness in his chest eases a bit at the sight.

He runs a gloved hand over his fiancé’s cheek. Jeongguk stirs and smiles at him.

“Happy birthday,” the younger man murmurs, his voice thick with sleep.

Taehyung nods, “Thanks,” he tries his best smile.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongguk sounds suddenly much more awake.

“Nothing,” Taehyung replies. Off Jeongguk’s look. “Nothing much, I had a dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jeongguk asks.

“Not really. There isn’t much to tell,” Taehyung’s smile is more convincing this time. “Let’s go have breakfast.”

“Also my father will be wanting to see me at some point today, since it is the day of my birth after all.”

 

***

  
“It’s Taehyung’s birthday,” Seokjin says suddenly, perhaps to himself.

“I’m sorry, necessary exile doesn’t really lend itself to sending birthday gifts to loved ones,” Hoseok replies.

“Hmmm?” Seokjin hums, lending itself to the speaking to himself theory, “Ah yes. No, it doesn’t. Quite unfortunate.”

“Well, no good will come from dwelling on it,” he continues. “There’s work to be done.”

 

***

  
Taehyung and Jeongguk were cleaning up from breakfast when the doorbell rang.

“Why don’t you get that, Taehyung-shi,” Jeongguk tells suggests. “I’ll finish up here.”

“Alright,” Taehyung agrees.

“Happy birthday!” Jimin and Yoongi chorus when he opens the door.

“Good morning,” he tells them. “Come in.”

They seem to be standing unusually close for the two of them, especially considering it’s Jimin in the equation. He chooses not to comment on this.

He doesn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.

 

***

 

**Nine Years Ago**

 

Jimin’s late. Taehyung tries not to let it dampen his spirits, but he’s practically vibrating in his seat as he tries not to stare at the numbers clicking past on his ID band.

Seokjin sits next to him on the couch. A semi-silent comfort, intermittently offering soothing words.

Jin baked a cake. Taehyung hasn’t seen it yet, but Taehyung knows he made it all the same.

Down the hall he can hear his siblings doing whatever it is they do nowadays. Their voices add background noise to the scene. They had been here in the living room earlier, but had wandered off when it had been made clear that Jimin was more than a little bit late.

His ID Band beeps, a message from Jimin.

_Father says I can’t come. I’m sorry._

Taehyung’s heart gives a squeeze at the sudden disappoint.

Jimin’s mother and brother have been missing a month. He should have foreseen an outcome like this, but he hadn’t.

“I’m sorry Taehyung-ah,” Seokjin murmurs. He must have read the message on Taehyung’s ID band as well.

“It’s alright.” Taehyung smiles. It’s almost perfect. Only a little sadness escaping at the edges. The kind that’s only visible to a trained eye.

Seokjin catches it, but doesn’t say anything. Sometimes all you can do is offer one’s company.

They summon Jeongyu and Eonjin and Seokjin brings out the cake. It’s delicious.

Taehyung wishes Jimin was here to have a slice. He resolves himself to bring some over to his friend afterwards.

His siblings lick frosting off of sticky fingers and take seconds. He’s happy to see them enjoying themselves.

Seokjin smiles at him and offers him another slice. He accepts.

“Happy birthday,” Seokjin smiles.

Taehyung smiles back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter weeks ago, but then because it ended up having Taehyung’s birthday in it I decided to wait to post it until the actual date. But then I needed to still write the flashback section at the end, and I had some difficulty with that, but now here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Credit to the owner of the image.


	16. Chapter 15: The Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s seven years in the past. Cheongyong meets with a client. Taehyung and Seokjin make a visit to Taehyung’s father. An influential meeting is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I had a difficult summer. Family stuff. I also had a difficult time getting this chapter right. 
> 
> Oh and trigger warnings. Check in the end notes if you are concerned.

**Seven Years Ago**

The air is brisk. Cheolyong shivers. He tugs his coat closer. He feels painfully aware of all the cameras as he walks down the road.

He feels marginally safer once he has checked in the hotel room that is reserved from him. He slips inside and takes off his coat. He surveys his room. It’s his usual and nothing seems out of place. He folds his coat and places it on the chair.

He pours himself a drink and settles down to wait.

He’s finished his drink by the time the senator arrives. He pours one for the older man and offers it to him.

“Thank you, Cheolyong-shi,” the senator sits down on the bed and takes a sip.

“How have you been?” Cheolyong settles besides him.

“I wish not to talk about my work.” He strokes the younger man’s hair. “I desire to inact change, but I’m struggling in this fight alone.” He sighs.

He sets his glass aside. “But enough of that.” He raises Cheolyong wrist to his mouth and presses a kiss to it. “Won’t you undress?”

They lie together on the bed afterwards. “I have something for you,” the senator says.

“You already paid me,” Cheolyong reminds him.

He shakes his head. “It’s a gift.” He slips his watch onto the call boy’s wrist.

“This turns off the camera around you.” He points to a dial.

“But won’t you be needing that?” Cheolyong asks, “With the work you’ve been doing?” He chews on his lip in concern.

“I won’t be needing it anymore.” The senator says, “None of it matters. There’s no beating the Ministry. They’re too powerful.”

“What are you going to do?” Cheolyong asks. Watching as the older man dresses.

“It’s none of your concern,” he says.

“Please,” he rises and hugs him. “Don’t do, whatever it is that you’re planning to do.”

“I’m sorry, Cheolyong ,” his kind face is twisted up with regret. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He searches in his pocket and pulls out a little metal card.

He presses it into Cheolyong hand. “Go to Park Jaesang. He’ll look after you.”

He looks the card over. “There’s nothing on it.”

The senator grips his wrist with the watch on it and then tugs the hand with the card over it. He presses his thumb into the watchface and letter’s appears on the card. _Psy’s_ it reads. Along with an address.

“Thank you,” he says.

The senator presses one last kiss to his forehead, then he is gone.

Cheolyong sits in the room for a long time.

  
***

Taehyung laughs as Seokjin tells a terrible joke. It’s not really funny, but his friend has such joy in telling it that it gives him joy as well.

Shopping bags full of cooking essentials for Jin’s next masterpiece hang off of Seokjin’s wrist and one with a pair of tasteful gloves and a scarf swings from Taehyung’s hand.

Taehyung’s steps subconsciously grow quicker as they near the Ministry building. It had been his friend’s idea to pop in to see his dad. Won’t he be surprised. He smiles as he thinks about it.

“Oh look,” Seokjin says. “Isn’t that the senator?”

“You’re right,” Taehyung agrees. “He’s had meetings with my father. We should go and say ‘hello’’.”

They angle their path to intersect. It’s not until they’re too late that they realize something’s wrong. The senator has stopped near the fountain. He steps onto it’s ledge.

People stop to look at him. “The Ministry is wrong. Our policies are outdated. The constant monitoring and touch ban is wrong. I tried to change thing from the inside, but I failed. I failed you, my people. I’m sorry.”

Jin notes that someone is filming this. He hopes that it will be put up on an unmonitored broadcast.

“I hope that someone will succeed where I have failed.”

There’s a flash of silver in the sunlight.

A gunshot rings out. Everyone’s ears ring.

Blood splatters across Taehyung’s cheek.

“Taehyung.” That’s Seokjin’s voice, Taehyung notes. It seems to be coming from far away. The blood on his cheek is hot. “Taehyung.” The younger boy blinks, but otherwise doesn’t react.

“Taehyung.” Hands land on his shoulders. Taehyung stares in shock at Seokjin. There’s blood on his friend’s handsome face.

“You’re touching me,” Taehyung points out.

“You were going into shock.” Seokjin replies. “I needed to ground you.”

“We’re going to get arrested.” Taehyung says timelessly.

“I doubt it,” Jin answers. “Emergency clause.” He releases Taehyung’s shoulder’s, but then grips his hand. “Let’s go find your dad.”

 

***

  
Cheolyong looks up at the building. It’s pretty nondescript, but the address on the card led him here.

He steps up to the door and knocks.

For several long moments there’s silence on the other side. Then the door swings open. On the other side stands a teenager with glossy ebony hair. He’s dressed in a suit.

“I’m looking for Park Jaesang.” He holds out the card.

The boy smiles brightly. “Right this way.” He shuts the door behind them. As soon as it closes behind them the sounds of the city vanish.

“Cool, right?” The teen grins.

Cheolyong is lead to a room in the basement. The door is heavely reinforced. He wasn’t sure who he is expecting, but it isn’t who he encounters.

The man beyond the door somehow accomplished the task of being both jovial and serious at the same time. He greets Cheolyong cheerfully. “My dear friend told me all about you. You had him quite enamoured.”

“Did I?” he replies.

“Quite.” Park Jaesang nods. “Now about why you’re here.” He pauses to take a sip of his drink. “I think you and I can help each other out.”

“I’m listening.”

“I understand that the senator gave you his watch? Is that correct?” he asks.

“That’s correct,” he confirms.

“Well, I have high ranking clientele who frequent my establishment. Many of whom are the kind of men who would be interested in your services.”

“I see.” Cheolyong replies.

“You can stay here in one of the rooms, and if something goes wrong you have people to call upon. Do we have an accord?” he sticks out his hand.

Cheolyong shakes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide. 
> 
> Chapter pictures. Credit to the owners of the images. 
> 
>    
> Bang Cheolyong: Callboy
> 
>  Park Jaesang: Club Owner
> 
> Jung Hoseok: The Cameo  
>  
> 
>  Kim Taehyung and Kim Seokjin: joined in a perhaps atypical friendship 


End file.
